Le Beau au Bois Dormant
by Hanakaya
Summary: Harry se retrouve plongé dans un profond sommeil suite à un sort de Vous Savez Qui, et le seul qui puisse le réveiller se cache en la personne de Drago Malefoy. HPDM
1. Rien Fait

**Titre : **Le Beau Au Bois Dormant

**Auteur** : Hanakaya

**Rating : **M

**Pairing : **HPDM

**Disclaimer : **Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent, ils proviennent tous de l'imagination de J.K. Rowling.

**Résumé : **Harry se retrouve plongé dans un profond sommeil suite à un sort de Vous-Savez-Qui, et le seul qui puisse le réveiller se cache en la personne de Drago Malefoy. HPDM

**Avertissement : **A tous ceux pour qui les relations homosexuelles dégoûtent, je vous conseille fortement de cliquer sur cette charmante croix rouge en haut à droite de votre écran ;)

---------------------------------------------------------

J'étais là, j'ai tout vu.

J'étais là, j'ai tout vu, mais je n'ai rien fait.

Rien de rien.

J'ai vu le sort s'abattre sur lui.

J'ai vu le Seigneur des Ténèbres abaisser sa baguette vers le Survivant.

Je l'ai aussi vu s'effondrer.

J'ai croisé son regard vert émeraude.

Un regard soudainement vide de toute expression.

Un regard qui disparut sous les paupières de son propriétaire.

Un propriétaire qui ne bougeait plus, allongé sur le sol.

Et moi ?

Moi, je suis un Serpentard. Je ne serai sans doute jamais assez courageux pour trahir mon Maître ouvertement. Moi, je n'aurai jamais la force de défendre mon meilleur ennemi. Je l'avoue, je n'ai jamais voulu que cela lui arrive. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je m'en veux. Ni pourquoi je devrais ne pas m'en vouloir. Mon cœur est déchiré, autant que mon esprit. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres à gagné contre le Survivant… Et moi, je suis resté à côté du combat, fixant de mes yeux gris le corps immobile de Potter.

Mon Maître éclate de rire. Un rire sonore, triomphant, il se croit vainqueur. Il aperçoit enfin ce but tant recherché. Il a abattu son ennemi. Voldemort se tourne vers moi, comme pour chercher un appui dans son triomphe. Je suis son bras droit, je devrais le féliciter.

Mais lui aussi s'effondre alors. Et le jet de lumière verte provenait de ma baguette.

Deux jours plus tard, le verdict tombait.

Je fus convoqué au bureau du Directeur, et je m'y rendis immédiatement, sans me poser de questions. Cela faisait quarante-huit heures que je ne me posais plus aucune question. Voldemort était mort, j'avais triomphé de lui… Mais moi, je ne pensais qu'au corps de Potter, pâle, immobile…

Je passais la gargouille, gardienne du bureau de Dumbledore, et entrais dans la pièce aux milles portraits, sans les regarder, mon regard acier restant planté dans celui de l'homme, tranquillement assit derrière un grand meuble de chêne, et qui me fixait avec intérêt. Il m'invita à m'asseoir, se raclant la gorge avant de parler.

« -Bien, Drago, je n'irai pas par quatre chemins… Je te remercie infiniment pour avoir détruit Jedusor, mais nous avons encore besoin de ton aide…

-De mon aide ? Fis-je en fronçant les sourcils, restant debout malgré tout.

C'est à propos de Harry…

Là, mon cœur manque un battement. Le directeur a soudain capté mon attention, et il le sait, car une infime lueur d'amusement passe dans son regard bleuté. Pourtant, je ne répond rien, esquissant juste un haussement d'épaule faussement intéressé. Après tout, Potter est sensé être mon ennemi, je devrais me réjouir de sa mort…

-Je suppose que tu as vu ce que Jedusor lui a fait subir…

-Il l'a tué. Répliquais-je avec ma voix traînante habituelle.

-Il est vivant.

Mon cœur s'arrête encore une seconde, tandis que cette fois ci, je fixe le directeur d'un air véritablement ébranlé. Il se moque de moi là ? J'ai bien vu le corps de Potter, je l'ai vu s'effondrer ! Comment ose-t-il ?? Je serre les poings, répliquant simplement avec toute la froideur possible:

-Ah… Et donc, qu'est ce que cela a à voir avec moi ?

-Tout, Drago… Justement… En fait, le sort de Jedusor aurait dû tuer Harry, effectivement, mais pour des raisons inconnues, celui ci est toujours en vie… Enfin… Je dirais plutôt qu'il est endormit. Le sort l'a plongé dans un profond sommeil. Une sorte de coma, même si je me refuse à le nommer ainsi.

-Et qu'est ce que cela a à voir avec moi, Professeur ?! Je fus soulagé, mais tentais de garder contenance, au moins, Potter est en vie… C'est le principal…

-Il semblerait que nous ayons besoin de ton aide pour le réveiller Drago … En fait, ce sortilège ne peut être détruit que d'une seule manière. En bref, il faut forcer Harry à réagir…

Là, je le regarde sans comprendre… Le faire réagir… Charmante phrase, mais aussi dénuée de sens que si l'on demandait à quelqu'un pourquoi on vit… Mes poings se décrispent légèrement, tandis que je demande, d'une voix que j'estime redevenue normale :

-Et il n'y aurait que moi de capable de faire réagir Potter ? Il a bien des amis !

-L'une des réactions les plus puissantes est la colère. Et il est évident que toi seul peut le mettre dans un tel état.

-Donc tout ce que je dois faire, c'est le mettre en colère ? Par Merlin, cela semble assez simple. Je répondis, ironique, avec mon petit air méprisant habituel.

-Ce serait simple, effectivement, mais n'oublies pas qu'il dort… De toute façon, je sais que tu es le seul qui puise le réveiller. Ne te poses pas trop de questions.

Il me sourit de son air bienveillant habituel. Je n'aime pas cet homme, il semble trop trouble à mon goût. Un instant, je songe qu'il aurait très bien pu rentrer à Serpentard, mais en fait, j'ignore réellement de quelle maison il provient… Je hausse les épaules, jubilant intérieurement. Potter était vivant, endormit, mais vivant ! Et ce serait moi qui le réveillerait ! Tout me semblait si simple soudainement ! Je n'aurais qu'à le réveiller, et lui dire…

Et lui dire quoi au juste ? Que je ne voulais pas qu'il meure ? Je j'avais lancé ce sortilège impardonnable contre mon Maître seulement par colère pour protéger Potter ? Que je ressentais des choses pour lui ? Non, je ne pouvais décemment pas lui dire cela… Peut être seulement pourrais-je m'excuser d'avoir été un con ? Cette guerre est finie après tout…

Le Directeur me congédie, non sans me murmurer un rapide, mais chaleureux « Merci ». Je soupire une nouvelle fois, me dirigeant vers l'infirmerie. D'après Dumbledore, Potter s'y trouve… Je croise une Mme Pompresh plus qu'affairée, qui ne prête qu'une vague attention à moi, et me dirige vers le lit du fond, pour le moment caché par un drap vertical. Je me glisse dans la chambre improvisée, notant au passage la présence de nombreux bouquets de fleurs du les meubles autour du lit. Une chaise avait également été posée près de l'endormit. Et celui ci gisait comme prévu dans les draps blancs, pâle comme la mort, les yeux clos. Pourtant, un seul mouvement trahissait la vie qui parcourait son corps : Ce très léger mouvement qui soulevait son torse à chaque inspiration du Survivant.

Le voyant ainsi, frêle et pitoyable, je ne put m'empêcher de me sentir un peu coupable…J'aurais sans doute dû l'aider plus tôt, alors qu'il était encore conscient… Doucement, je me laisse tomber sur la chaise, prenant la tête entre mes mains.

-Putain Harry, tu es vraiment vivant…

---------------------------------------------------

Voilà pour le premier chapitre, bon, pour le moment, pas trop d'action, mais la suite devrait bouger un peu plus

Merci d'avoir lu cette fanfic

Reviews ??


	2. Réveil

**Titre : **Le Beau Au Bois Dormant

**Auteur **: Hanakaya

**Rating : **M

**Pairing : **HPDM

**Disclaimer : **Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, ils proviennent tous de l'imagination de J.K. Rowling.

**Résumé : **Harry se retrouve plongé dans un profond sommeil suite à un sort de Vous-Savez-Qui, et le seul qui puisse le réveiller se cache en la personne de Drago Malefoy. HPDM

**Avertissement : **A tous ceux pour qui les relations homosexuelles dégoûtent, je vous conseille fortement de cliquer sur cette charmante croix rouge en haut à droite de votre écran ;)

-----------------------------------------------------

Cela faisait trois heures. Trois foutues, longues et détestables heures. Et encore, je ne compte pas les minutes et les secondes… Trois heures, que c'est long quand on ne fait rien d'autre qu'attendre. Car je ne pouvais faire que ça.

Au début, j'ai bien essayé de le réveiller, par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables… Lui parler, le supplier, l'insulter… Je suis passé par toutes les humiliations possibles pour un Serpentard de mon rang. J'ai même tenté de trouver un sort pour le réveiller, mais sans succès. Alors maintenant, j'attendais.

Attendre quoi, je l'ignore, mais je le faisais pourtant. Peut être espérais-je voir apparaître face à moi soudainement la réponse qu'il me manquait… Dumbledore me parlait de le faire réagir… Hors pour moi, la réaction la plus forte que j'étais capable de provoquer chez Potter, c'était bien la colère ! A moins que ce ne fusse la pitié, sait-on jamais avec ces lionceaux…

Je restais donc assit sur la chaise, le regard planté sur le visage du brun, presque sans ciller. Pour une personne extérieure à la scène, il aurait pu croire que je surveillais un prisonnier de première catégorie tellement mes pupilles étaient concentrées sur leur tâche. Trois heures, c'est long quand on est seul, ou presque.

Trois heures, c'est long quand on est face à quelqu'un qui fait battre votre cœur.

Je croise les bras sur mon torse, jetant un vague coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Je sens mon esprit s'égarer, et je tente en vain de me concentrer. Je dois trouver une solution… Dumbledore a beau être un vieux sénile stupide, il ne me donnerait tout de même pas de fausses pistes… Le faire réagir…

Trois heures, c'est long quand on se retient de penser.

Je pense à Potter. Oui, je pense à lui, et je n'en ai pas honte. Un Malefoy n'a honte de rien. Mes pensées n'appartiennent qu'à moi même, je les accepte pleinement car jamais je ne les dévoilerai. Donc oui, je pense à Potter. Je l'imagine en vie, bien entendu. J'imagine ses lèvres bleutées redevenir vermeilles, je repense à ses yeux émeraudes plein de vie. Je pense à ses doigts osseux pointés sur sa baguette. Je sens presque son regard me traverser.

Trois heures, c'est décidemment intenable.

A présent, j'imagine ses lèvres pulpeuses se presser contre les miennes. J'imagine cette chaleur que je ressentirais alors, et malgré moi, un frisson me parcourt l'échine. Je voudrais qu'il se réveille. J'aimerais qu'il me caresse. Je désirais qu'il m'embrasse. Mais il était là, allongé, sans un mouvement. Et il était de plus en plus pâle.

Moi pourtant, s'il était dans mes bras, je le réchaufferais facilement. Je le presserais contre moi, sentirais ses muscles contre mon torse, sa peau contre ma peau. Je voudrais caresser ses cheveux. Je voudrais le caresser aussi, tout entier. Je voudrais le prendre…

Trois heures, c'est un combat perdu d'avance.

Je me mordis les lèvres, mon bras s'avançant malgré moi vers les cheveux de mon brun favori, se perdant dans les méandres de ses boucles indisciplinées. J'aimais cette sensation, cette douceur mêlée de chaleur. Mais là, il était si froid que j'avais l'illusion de caresser une perruque. Ce qui me fit frissonner une nouvelle fois. Mon regard se perdit sur le visage paisible du Survivant, et je me demandais qu'elle était son expression lorsqu'il jouissait… Il devait être magnifique.

Tandis que je tentais de me figurer son expression exacte de plaisir, je sentais une douce chaleur s'emparer de mon bas ventre. Je baissais les yeux, un peu surpris.. Bon, voilà que je réagissais à des pensées comme ça… Heureusement que personne ne voyait rien… Je cillais, tentant de chasser l'image de Harry jouissant de devant mes yeux… Heureusement qu'il dormait, heureusement que mes pensées restaient secrètes… Quoique à voir la bosse qui s'était formée sous mon pantalon, on pouvait en douter…

J'aurais bien aimé le voir réagir comme ça face à moi, lui aussi.

Trois heures, c'est très court pour trouver une solution.

Je suis con…Je pensais avoir tout essayé, mais là, je crois avoir oublié un truc. Oublié une manière de faire réagir Potter… Une stupide manière, certes, mais possible cependant… Je fronce les sourcils, mon regard de nouveau plongé dans les lèvres du brun… Et si j'essayais, juste pour voir ? Après tout, il en irait de mon seul plaisir… Et s'il se réveille, ce sera tant mieux non ??

Je croyais avoir soudainement trouvé une solution parfaite, digne de Salazar Serpentard lui même ! Embrasse Potter me paraissait soudainement une chose des plus naturelles, pour dire même, obligatoire… Quand je repense à tout cela, je me sens ridicule, je crois même que j'ai un peu honte.. Mais bon, l'adolescence est mère de toutes les stupidités.

Et me voilà donc levé, m'approchant du lit du brun, les idées parfaitement claires. Il ne me suffisait que de l'embrasser. Un petit fantasme de réalisé.. Et s'il ne se réveillait pas… Eh bien, j'aviserais… Mais là, ses lèvres diaphanes étaient trop tentantes. C'était comme si je pouvais sentir la vie s'extirper lentement de son corps. Vie que je souhaitais voir revenir le plus tôt possible. Je me penchais lentement au dessus de son corps, ses lèvres se rapprochant dangereusement des miennes.

Plus que trois centimètres… Deux.. Un…

Je frémis en sentant ses lèvres glacées sur les miennes… Je le savais froid, mais tout de même ! Et à peine nos lèvres se furent-elles rencontrées qu'au delà du frisson ressentit, un plaisir indescriptible se mua dans tout mon corps… J'avais même l'impression que ses lèvres à lui devenaient plus chaudes…

Euh…

Là, c'était mon imagination où il venait de bouger ? j'avais bien sentis ses lèvres tressaillir, là… Un peu perdu, j'ouvris les yeux, ma bouche toujours collée contre celle du survivant.. Et je ne m'attendais pas du tout à voir deux émeraudes me fixer d'un air surpris…

Et avant même que j'eu le temps de penser le mot « Quidditch », je sentis non plus les lèvres du brun, mais bel et bien son poing sur ma joue si délicate… Quel gâchis quand même ! Je me redressais, titubant sous le coup, et regardant un Harry parfaitement réveillé, certes encore un peu pâle, mais dont les poings prouvaient bien la vaillance… Je croisais son regard, mi perdu, mi outré.. On croirait une vierge à qui je viens de voler son premier baiser… Et comme tout outrage, je reçus de pleine volée quelques insultes bien senties que je ne pourrais même pas retranscrire…

Une main plaquée sur ma joue, je soupirais, laissant la frustration m'envahir… Je prenais peu à peu conscience de ce que j'avais fais… Merde, je venais d'embrasser un mec… Un homme, un sorcier, un individu de sexe masculin.. Un mec quoi !!

-Putain Malefoy qu'est ce que tu foutais là ??!!!!

Ouah, ça c'était pas poli du tout… Je venais de le sauver, et lui m'insultait… Une pointe d'énervement naissait au fond de mon cœur… D'accord, j'avais pas tellement prévu son réveil… Ou plutôt, je n'avait pas tellement prévu ce genre de réveil là… Je tentais de répondre, le plus calmement possible, entre un « Espèce de sale fouine » et un « Enfoiré »

-Je t'ai seulement sauvé Potter… Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser et te la fermer, ça m'éviterait d'être contaminé par ta bêtise.

Comme on dit, les mauvaises habitudes ont la vie dure… Mais je le promet, foi de Drago Malefoy, j'aurais Harry Potter…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vilààààààààà, comment trouvez vous ce nouveau chapitre ???

Merci pour vos reviews, elles me font vraiment plaisir !!!

Mais vraiment beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup !

Donc merci, et merci d'avance aux futures reviewers !

Spéciale dédicace à Robertus, qui m'avais mit au défi pour ce Yaoi !

19 Novembre 2007


	3. Nuit Alcoolisée

**Titre : **Le Beau Au Bois Dormant

**Auteur **: Hanakaya

**Rating : **M

**Pairing : **HPDM

**Disclaimer : **Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, ils proviennent tous de l'imagination de J.K. Rowling.

**Résumé : **Harry se retrouve plongé dans un profond sommeil suite à un sort de Vous-Savez-Qui, et le seul qui puisse le réveiller se cache en la personne de Drago Malefoy. HPDM

**Avertissement : **A tous ceux pour qui les relations homosexuelles dégoûtent, je vous conseille fortement de cliquer sur cette charmante croix rouge en haut à droite de votre écran ;)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

J'ai définitivement besoin d'alcool. D'une bonne cuite dont je ne sortirais jamais entier… Oui, ce serait sans doute une bonne solution, boire comme un trou, finir saoul comme pas possible, et tout oublier… Ou du moins, oublier cette foutue journée, oublier cette foutue idée que j'ai eue de l'embrasser pour le réveiller… Et surtout, oublier le fait qu'il se soit réveillé, frais et dispo, en pleine forme… Et tout cela, grâce à qui ? A moi, moi et seulement moi ! Si Potter est en bonne santé aujourd'hui, en train de rire avec ses amis, de profiter d'une vie mièvre de super héros, c'est grâce à moi, et seulement à moi !!

J'ai vraiment besoin de me saouler, je ne pourrai jamais survivre avec un tel déshonneur sur la conscience… Encore qu'en bon Serpentard qui se respecte, je pourrais très bien lui faire du chantage… L'attirer dans un couloir vide, le bloquer pour qu'il ne puisse s'enfuir, réfréner mes envies de l'embrasser, lui parler, empêcher mes mains de le caresser, le menacer, tenter de faire disparaître le désir de mes yeux gris, et l'humilier publiquement, tout en évitant de réduire en charpie ses vêtements hideux qui cachent son corps… C'est à se demander pour qui la tâche serait la plus difficile…

Saint Potter, heureusement, ne se doute pas le moins du monde de mes pensées… D'accord, il sait que je l'ai embrassé, mais c'est un stupide Gryffon, il n'osera jamais aller s'en vanter auprès de ses amis. Après tout, je suis bien son unique rival, non ? J'ai donc tous les droits sur lui. Hum… Allons chercher le whisky-Pur-Feu, ça devrait me remettre les idées en place.

[…

Ca pour me les remettre, l'alcool me les a remises… J'ignore combien de litres j'ai ingurgité mais dans tous les cas, j'ai bel et bien l'impression que tout m'est possible désormais…Tout est possible, tout est réalisable… L'espace d'un instant je me dis que cela ferait une bonne devise pour une publicité moldue… Non non, je vous assure, je n'en ai jamais vue…Ou juste dans la rue, mais ceci restera un secret, bien entendu. Bien, donc je disais, tout est possible. Même aller retrouver Potty en pleine nuit, alors que je devrais faire sagement ma ronde, en temps que préfet en chef…

Me voici donc partit avec toute ma dignité légendaire (Un peu émoussée par l'alcool), dans la noble quête de trouver le petite agneau Potter pour le ramener gentiment dans mon lit… Je crois que j'ai un peu trop bu. Je marche dans les couloirs, au gré du hasard, m'attendant à tomber sur Potter à chaque tournant. Mais cet imbécile là reste désespérément invisible… Deux heures de « ronde » plus tard, toujours pas de trace du Survivant, je commençais à sentir les effluves de l'alcool se dissiper, mes pensées devenaient plus claires, et cela m'agaçait. Qu'est ce que j'étais en train de faire là ? Chercher Potter, celui qui m'en avait collé une quelques heures (Jours ? J'ai la mémoire qui flanche, il faudra que je demande à Blaise, si celui ci consent à laisser Pansy tranquille…) … Moi, Drago Malefoy, unique héritier de la noble famille Malefoy, chercher ce petit insecte ? Je devais vraiment être saoul… Ou alors en manque.

Je fis demi tour, cherchant par là à rejoindre mon dortoir dans les cachots, quand soudain, devinez qui je croise, juste en descendant les escaliers principaux ? Eh oui, le seul, l'unique, l'irremplaçable Prince des Gryffondor, j'ai nommé Potter-Ze-Best-Of-All-Ze-World, seul, le visage encore plus pâle que moi, et l'air un peu perdu. Cette vision idyllique me comble de joie, et m'inquiète un peu en même temps… Je suis heureux, parce que bon, quand même, j'ai finis par le trouver, cet idiot là, mais paradoxalement, je le trouve un peu malade… En fait, il ressemble à lui même lorsqu'il était endormit, mais… Réveillé… Il a exactement la même tête qu'à l'infirmerie, la même teinte aussi, avec pour seule différence que cette fois ci, on voyait ses yeux et non ses paupières, et qu'il bougeait… Titubant, certes, mais il bougeait. J'hésitais une seconde à aller le voir, histoire de l'insulter un peu, mais je me retins, je sentais toujours l'alcool couler dans mes veines, et je crois que si je m'approche trop de lui, mes somptueuses lèvres vont faire une quelconque idiotie avec les siennes … Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Mais apparemment ce crétin ne prend pas en compte mes mises en gardes silencieuses –c'est à dire un regard encore plus froid que d'habitude, si c'était possible –et il s'approche de moi, manquant de tomber une –non deux –fois. Le pauvre, j'aurais presque pitié de lui… Je pourrais bien le remettre d'aplomb en l'allongeant sur un matelas, mais quelque chose me dit que le lendemain, il arriverait encore moins à le lever, mais pour une toute autre raison… Ai-je cité que je suis un dieu dans certains domaines ? Je vous laisse deviner lesquels. Ainsi donc, Potter s'approche de moi, il semble énervé, et s'appuis au mur pour me parler, l'air passablement agacé.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous ici Malefoy ? »

« Je te pose la même question Potter… Tu as l'air bien pâle, que s'est-il passé, tu as compris enfin comment on fait les gosses et ça t'a choqué ? »

« Ferme là Malefoy… »

Hum… Etonnant qu'il ne réplique rien de plus… Piquant. Là, il semble vidé de toute force. Je penche légèrement la tête sur le côté pour croiser ses yeux émeraudes. Ceux ci se détournèrent immédiatement, comme troublés. Cela me fit sourire, narquoisement, comme à mon habitude.

« Potter, tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien.. Tu veux que je prévienne Rogue ? Ah, j'oubliais, s'il te trouvait dans les couloirs à cette heure ci, tu aurais des ennuis… »

« Je t'ai dis de la fermer Malefoy ! »

Il semblait vraiment pas en bonne santé, je soulevais un sourcil interrogateur. Et telle ne fut pas ma surprise en voyant soudainement le plus Gryffondor des Gryffons tomber, telle une loque de chiffon. Je tentais de le rattraper, mais ne réussis qu'à attraper son poignet, n'empêchant nullement sa tête de frapper le sol… Oups. Bah, de toute façon, ça ne lui abîmerait pas grand chose, son cerveau semblant à 90 composé de vide. Je notais cependant que son poignet était gelé. J'avais l'impression de tenir la main d'un cadavre, et cela me fis frissonner… Sans trop réfléchir, je m'agenouillais près de lui, le retournant sur le dos, et le regardant fixement… Bon, eh bien, cette fois ci, il semblait nettement revenu au stade « Dormeur »… C'est étrange comme il avait l'air attirant, ainsi… Au moins, je n'avais pas à supporter le brasier de ses yeux verts.

Rappelons-le, j'étais saoul ce soir là. Je ne suis donc en aucun cas responsable des dommages collatéraux qui suivront cet acte répréhensible que je m'apprêtais à faire. Eh oui, vous l'avez bien compris, le grand Drago, dans son immense bonté, avait intelligemment déduit que Potter était retourné dans son état comatique, et que par conséquent, le seul moyen de l'en sortir serait de l'embrasser. Et je vous assure que je ne suis pas masochiste ! Je n'aime pas, mais pas du tout me faire frapper ! Je me penchais donc vers lui, un blanc assez conséquent dans l'esprit, et lorsque mes lèvres touchèrent celles du Golden boy, je frissonnais, ne pouvant retenir ma langue de caresser ses lèvres avec délectation. Et une nouvelle fois, je sentis la chaleur s'échapper de mon corps pour venir envahir celui de Potter… Tout compte fait, ce n'est pas très agréable, cette sensation de froid soudain, mais les lèvres de ma Némésis valent bien ce petit inconfort.

Il rouvrit les yeux, et comme la première fois, je le sentis brusquement s'affoler, mais cette fois ci, je m'y étais préparé, et je retirais bien vite mon visage, pour l'empêcher de me frapper… Je croisais son regard indigné, et fermais les yeux, m'attendant à recevoir un coup de poing…

Certaines histoires avec des auteurs plus gentils auraient décidé que Potter ne me frapperait pas, qu'il se rendrait brutalement compte que j'étais un être parfait, adorable, attirant, et sublime, qu'il coucherait avec moi, que je tirerais peinard mon petit coup, et qu'après… bah, on verrait bien après.. Mais non, l'histoire n'était pas censée se passer ainsi. Potter ne s'aperçut pas de ma perfection vivante, il ne coucha pas avec moi, et il n'y eut rien… Enfin si, il y eut quelque chose… Son coup de poing. Là, je le sentis assez clairement. Il ne visa pas le visage, merci à lui, mais tout de même, il aurait pu éviter de le faire là… Juste dans ma fierté masculine !!!

Je me pliais en deux, le souffle coupé, mine de rien, il en avait de la force. Je l'entendait tempêter, mais à cause de cette douleur soudaine, je ne comprenais que quelques bribes de parole.

« Putain…Comment tu…Pas Croyable… Aurais Jamais…J'ai chaud ? »

Il se tut soudainement sur ces dernières paroles, semblant aussi surpris que si on venait de lui annoncer que Voldemort attendait un môme de son père. Je me relevais, avec une légère grimace de douleur, et annonçais, l'esprit encore embrumé par l'alcool, et les sens échauffés par l'agaçement.

« Ecoute moi bien, Potter, parce que je ne le répèterais plus. T'as chaud, OK, c'est cool pour toi… Mais purée, si tu pouvais juste éviter de me frapper dès que tu te réveille, ça me soulagerais nettement…Ca fait un mal de chien ces trucs là ! »

J'ignore pourquoi, mais il sembla alors encore plus énervé par ma phrase… J'ai rien dit de mal pourtant, non ?

« Et comment veux tu que je me réveille alors ?!! J'ouvres les yeux, je vois une fouine qui me lèches la bouche, c'est dégoûtant !! »

« Potter, t'as conscience de la stupidité de tes paroles ? C'est pas toi qui est sensé avoir plusieurs fois léché la bouche de Weasley femelle ? »

Il rougit subitement, me regardant comme un alien. Ah, j'oubliais, il semblerait qu'il soit hétéro… Serait-ce un problème ?

« C'est pas pareil avec Ginny ! Toi, t'es un mec… Et… De toute façon, personne voudrait jamais faire ça avec toi !! »

« Alors là, détrompes toi Potter »

Je repris fièrement mon ton goguenard, me redressant avec toute la dignité qui me restais, puis je repris soudainement la parole, cette situation m'énervait un peu, faudrait pas non plus qu'il croie que j'ai voulu l'embrasser… Même si c'était en partie vrai, je ne pouvais pas le laisser croire ça.

« Si tu as une quelconque question concernant la raison de mes « léchages de lèvres », je te pries d'aller voir le vieux fou, il t'expliquera en détail le pourquoi du comment ! »

Je soupirais, croisant les bras autour de mon torse, en fait, j'aurais tout simplement pu lui expliquer ce que je savais, mais une question me trottait dans la tête, et Potter, tel que je le connaissait, se la posait aussi, et irait, comme un bon toutou, aller tout rapporter à Dumbledore, qui lui donnerait, comme tout vieux singe sage, une réponse appropriée, et moi, comme tout serpent habile, je tirerais alors la réponse de Potter lui même, sans qu'il s'aperçoive qu'il ait été manipulé…

En fait, la question que je me posais étais toute simple…Comment ce faisait-il que Potter se soit rendormit ? Je l'avais réveillé une fois, je l'avais fait réagir… Alors pourquoi était-il retombé dans le coma quelques heures (Jours ? Je demanderai à Blaise )plus tard ?

Je ne suis pas tellement sûr de vouloir connaître la réponse…

-------------------------------------------------

Alors? Que pensez vous de ce chapitre? J'hésitais à le continuer ou l'arrêter ici, mais en fait, la suite sera plus cohérente si on coupe là

Quels sont vos pronostiques, idées, critiques, conseils en tout genre?

Merci d'avoir lu ce nouveau chapitre, bisous à tous

Hanakaya

2 Décembre 2007


	4. Sentence

_**Auteur **: Hanakaya_

_**Rating : **M_

_**Pairing : **HPDM_

_**Disclaimer : **Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, ils proviennent tous de l'imagination de J.K. Rowling._

_**Résumé : **Harry se retrouve plongé dans un profond sommeil suite à un sort de Vous-Savez-Qui, et le seul qui puisse le réveiller se cache en la personne de Drago Malefoy. HPDM_

_**Avertissement : **A tous ceux pour qui les relations homosexuelles dégoûtent, je vous conseille fortement de cliquer sur cette charmante croix rouge en haut à droite de votre écran ;)_

* * *

« -La ferme, Malefoy !

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Potter ! »

Nous nous affrontons quelques secondes dans le blanc des yeux, tels des chiens de faïence. Dieu que je le déteste ! Déjà, cet abrutit n'est même pas fichu d'aller demander au vieux fou sénile (Surnommé quelques fois Dumbledore), des informations concernant ce qu'il a, mais en plus, il ose me traîner, moi, l'unique héritier de la très puissante famille Malefoy, vers le bureau du vieux fou sénile ! Je suis rageur !

En fait, pour résumer clairement la situation, Môsieur Potter est allé voir le directeur, qui n'a pas voulu répondre à ses questions (Moi, je suis certain que s'il avait insisté et usé d'arguments efficaces, il les aurait eues ses fichues réponses !), mais qui a grandement accepté de nous recevoir, tous les deux, dans son bureau ! Non mais je rêve ! Moi qui ne voulais pas tellement entrer dans cette affaire, m'y voilà plongé jusqu'au cou ! Et après, le premier qui dit que je ne fais pas preuve de sang froid a mon poing là où je pense ! Eh, après tout, je suis assis depuis au moins vingt cinq secondes sur un siège, à exactement trente-cinq centimètres du bras de ma Némésis, et je ne lui ai toujours pas sauté dessus !

Comme quoi, je suis le meilleur. Capable de me tenir même dans les situations les plus extrêmes, Drago Malefoy, pour vous faire obéir ! (Vous n'alliez tout de même pas penser que j'allais dire « Pour vous servir » ?!!)

Enfin bon, on se chamaille quand même, mais ça, c'est normal, ça ne changera jamais ! D'ailleurs, il me semble bien que c'est un peu de ma faute cette fois ci… Depuis mon entrée dans ce bureau majestueusement horrible, je n'ai de cesse d'appeler mon camarade Potty de son nouveau surnom « Belle au Bois Dormant », si c'est pas une marque d'amour ça… Mais lui n'a pas l'air de s'en rendre compte…Comme si j'étais capable de l'appeler ainsi juste pour me moquer de lui…

Euh, je retire ce que j'ai dis, j'en suis parfaitement capable !

Ainsi donc, nous nous disputons, Potter et moi, alors que devant nos yeux haineux, notre très cher et aimé directeur sourit d'un air sincèrement agaçant. D'ailleurs, je m'interromps, pour me tourner vers lui. Il me gâche même mes disputes lui, je n'aime pas sentir son regard bleu sur moi, j'ai l'impression qu'il sait tout, et cela m'insupporte au plus haut point. Je décide, dans ma plus grande clémence, d'intervenir en faveur de Saint Potter.

« -Puisque cet imbécile ne veut pas vous parler, je suppose que je dois le faire… Potter s'est rendormit cet après midi, il veut savoir comment ça se fait, et moi pareil, j'aime pas tellement ses remerciements. »

Je croisais les bras sur mon torse, satisfait de mes paroles. Et du coin de l'œil, je devinait que Potter n'était plus très à l'aise. Avait-il enfin prit conscience que mes « baisers » n'étaient là que pour le réveiller, et que c'était la raison de son surnom ? Il est tellement niais qu'il n'a sûrement pas comprit l'allusion… Mais à voir la pâleur de son visage, maintenant, il a comprit. Enfin, c'est pas trop tôt ! J'en ai assez de me prendre des coups moi !

Je tourne mon regard orageux vers lui et lui sourit de mon air aristocratique que j'aime tant, et il détourne les yeux, gêné. Eh ouais, Potter, t'as une dette envers moi, ça t'en bouche un coin, non ?

Dumbledore nous regarde tour à tour, bien amusé par la situation et par mes mots. Il garde le silence quelques secondes de trop à mon goût, avant enfin de se décider à parler, d'une voix calme.

« - J'ai effectué quelques recherches depuis la dernière fois Messieurs… Le sommeil dans lequel Harry était plongé est effectivement dû au sortilège de Voldemort. Harry, je t'ai vaguement expliqué ce qui t'es arrivé. Mais pour te réveiller, il nous a fallut l'aide indispensable de Drago. »

Potter tourne les yeux vers moi, je sens qu'il commença à comprendre, j'ai même l'impression d'entre son petit cerveau tourner à vive allure… Je lui lança un regard hautain, avant d'ajouter :

« -En bref Potter, si je t'ai embrassé, c'était pas à causes de soit disant envies perverses, mais juste pour te réveiller. »

Là par contre, je mens un peu… Ses lèvres sont décidemment très attractives, et je l'embrasserais bien, même s'il n'était pas endormit… Mais là, je n'aurais plus d'excuses, alors je ne fais rien… Pour le moment. Dumbledore reprend la parole, son sourire agaçant toujours sur les lèvres.

« -Exactement Drago … C'était l'une des uniques manières pour le réveiller… Mais j'ai découvert dans mes recherches que ce moyens n'est que temporaire…

-Ce qui signifie ? Demanda soudainement Potter

Que les baisers de Drago ne suffiront bientôt plus… En effet, pour contre le sortilège, il est clairement écrit que l'unique moyen est l'échange de fluides vitaux… »

Un silence suivit son annonce. Cette fois ci, je l'avoue sans honte, je ne comprend pas. Et à voir la tête de Potty à côté de moi, il n'en sait pas beaucoup plus. J'ai juste, disons, un très mauvais pressentiment sur ce qui va suivre. Le vieux se racle la gorge, semblant soudainement un peu plus gêné.

« -Pendant les baisers de Drago, vous procédiez à un petit échange de salive, minime, certes, mais suffisant pour faire tenir Harry quelques heures… Mais en réalité, il faut beaucoup plus que ça… »

Là, je commence à comprendre. Potter aussi. Et je me dis que jamais je n'aurais dû accepter de venir ici…

« -Euh…Professeur ? Vous voulez dire que Potter et moi… Que je vais devoir faire « Plus d'échange de salive » ?

-Disons plutôt « Plus qu'un simple échange de salive » »

Un nouveau silence suit sa phrase, et je sens Harry à ma gauche tourner au rouge pivoine. Ca y est, il a comprit. Echange de fluide vital autre que la salive, je ne vois que deux trucs, le sang…Et le sperme. Et à voir la tête du directeur, j'ai bien peur qu'il ne nous demandera pas de faire une transfusion sanguine… Ce qui ne laisse pas tellement d'autres solutions..

Nous sortons quelques minutes plus tard de son bureau, tout deux hagards, et Potter s'arrête une fois arrivé au bas des marches. Il me regarde, sans vraiment me voir, avant de déglutir bruyamment.

« -Malefoy… Tu sais ce qu'il a voulu dire ? »

Sa voix est trop aigue pour être normale. Bien entendu, lui aussi sait, il ne demande que confirmation de la sentence. J'acquiesce en silence, avant d'annoncer, comme si cela ne me touchait pas.

« -Oui. Il semblerait que toi et moi, on doive coucher ensemble »

Je lui fait un grand sourire tandis que lui blêmit à vue d'œil. J'ai l'impression qu'il va tomber, mais il n'en fait rien, repassant brusquement du blanc porcelaine au rouge pivoine. Là, je sais qu'il vient de s'imaginer la scène, et cela m'amuse encore plus. Il murmure, comme pour lui même

« -Mais… On est quand même pas obligé d'aller jusque là, non ?

-T'as peur, Potter ? »

Il me regarde, comme si j'étais le dernier des dégénérés, et voit à mon visage que je me moque encore de lui, alors qu'en réalité, je jubile tout simplement… Eh ouais, moi Drago Malefoy, je vais aller coucher avec le mec que je peux le moins saquer au monde ! Si c'est pas génial ça !

Il fait demi tour, tentant brusquement de partir, mais je le retiens par le bras… Tiens, ma main a bougé toute seule…

« -Attends ! Tu risques à tout moment de te rendormir ! Et là, je serais pas forcément là…

-Lâches moi !

-Certainement pas ! »

Je le rapproche brutalement de moi, avant de le pousser contre le mur, plaquant ses poignets au dessus de sa tête. Là je le regarde dans les yeux, un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres.

« -Laisses toi faire, je vais t'aider… Jusqu'à ce soir »

Je me penche vers lui, et l'embrasse. Je suis aux anges ! Je sens ses lèvres pulpeuses cogner contre les miennes avec plus ou moins de douceur, mais le plus agréable réside dans le fait que cette fois ci, il ne me frappe pas. Bien entendu, il a d'abord essayer de me repousser, mais je suis plus fort que lui, et bientôt, je le sens qui s'abandonne à mon baiser. On ne me nomme pas le Dieu du sexe pour rien ! Je suis même capable de faire tourner un pur hétéro de mon côté !

Dieu que ses lèvres sont douces ! Je les caresse du bout de la langue, les lui mordilles avec douceur, lui se laisse faire, mais se sens qu'il apprécie, vu les frissons qui parcourent son corps. Je décide d'approfondir le baiser, et quémande doucement du bout de la langue l'entrée à sa bouche. Il hésite une seconde, avant d'entrouvrir les lèvres, me laissant le loisir de pénétrer soudainement sa cavité buccale.

Et je m'en donne à cœur joie ! Je viens découvrir sa langue, glissant contre elle, la caressant, la pressant, goûtant cette saveur si prononcée qui s'en échappe. Potter a décidemment bon goût, je ne me lasse pas de l'embrasser. Et lui y réponds maintenant sans honte, enroulant sa langue autour de la mienne. Il tente même de prendre la domination, mais je ne lui en laisse pas l'occasion. Un Malefoy ne se soumet pas.

J'accentue encore plus le baiser, collant mon corps contre le sien, je le sens gémir, je le sens fondre contre moi. Et je sens mon corps se réchauffer considérablement. Je serais bien prêt à le violer sur place, là, mais mes origines me l'interdisent, et au bout d'un temps qui me sembla bien court, je dû lui rendre ses lèvres, lui lâchant les poignets. Je me reculais, glissant ma langue sur mes lèvres avec un sourire à faire fondre le sphinx lui même.

« -Voilà pour toi Potter, tu devrais tenir jusqu'à ce soir…Viens me voir dans ma chambre de Prefet à 20h, on règlera le dernier problème »

Il ne semble pas m'écouter, le regard brumeux. Je me demande s'il est encore puceau, pour avoir une telle réaction. Je hausse les épaules, tournant les talons, de toute façon, je verrai bien ce soir. Pour le moment, j'avais un petit problème au creux des reins à régler, et qui m'embêtait sérieusement.

Bon dieu,a voir une érection après un simple baiser, on croirait que c'est moi le puceau ! Mais Potter embrasse décidemment très bien, il a une sorte de pureté dans ses gestes. Je le veux, je le veux, et je l'aurais !

Je ne prends pas la peine de me retourner, et par conséquent, ne vois pas Potter me suivre du regard, l'air légèrement déçu, le rouge aux joues.

Je regagne la grande Salle, jovial comme un pinson. Ce soir, j'aurais Potter dans mon lit, ce soir, il m'appartiendra enfin !!

* * *

Review?

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre (Un peu court --'), rendez-vous pour le prochain

Décembre 2007


	5. Prémices

_**

* * *

**_

Auteur : Hanakaya 

_**Rating : **M_

_**Pairing : **HPDM_

_**Disclaimer : **Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, ils proviennent tous de l'imagination de J.K. Rowling._

_**Résumé : **Harry se retrouve plongé dans un profond sommeil suite à un sort de Vous-Savez-Qui, et le seul qui puisse le réveiller se cache en la personne de Drago Malefoy. HPDM_

_**Avertissement : **A tous ceux pour qui les relations homosexuelles dégoûtent, je vous conseille fortement de cliquer sur cette charmante croix rouge en haut à droite de votre écran ;)_

* * *

Je descend rêveusement dans la Grande Salle. Ce soir, l'être que je haïssais le plus au monde va enfin m'appartenir. Saurait-on seulement imaginer pareille joie ?

Vous même, imaginez une seconde que votre Némésis (De préférence du même sexe que vous, pour plus de poigne) tombe dans un profond sommeil, de surcroît, magique (Bah oui, on voit ça tous les jours !), et qu'il n'y ai que vous pour le sauver. Bien entendu, je sais ce que vous feriez.

Certainement pas comme moi.

Vous vous diriez que vous êtes timbrés de vouloir aider quelqu'un que vous n'aimez pas, qu'en plus, devoir coucher avec lui/elle (cocher la case correspondante) ne vous attire pas vraiment, et patati et patata.

Enfin bref, mille et unes raisons qui contredisent mon raisonnement pourtant des plus construits.

Car oui, mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs les curieux, j'ai un très fort coefficient intellectuel en matière de raisonnement, une nouvelle preuve de ma perfection !

Premièrement, devant le comique de cette situation, mon cerveau suprêmement intelligent a déduit que je ne pouvais quand même pas laisser mon cher « ami » dans une telle position.

Surtout que je me sens responsable vis à vis de lui.

Euh, non, je ne suis pas responsable de ce qui lui est arrivé… Quoiqu'il y a quelques jours, je n'étais pas tellement dans un état aristocratique.

D'ailleurs, d'autant que je me souvienne, l'état de Potter m'a inquiété… Oh, mais oui, la voilà la solution !

Je suis tellement intelligent qu'une simple discussion avec moi même suffit pour trouver des réponses à des questions idiotes !

Potter est tombé dans son sommeil chevaleresque. Et moi, au même moment, je sombrais dans une profonde mélancolie, dont rien ne semblait m'en sortir. Il me manquait atrocement, je voulais le revoir, rencontrer de nouveau ses yeux verts, entendre encore une fois sa voix douce, caresser toujours sa peau de pêche, le croiser dans chaque couloir… En bref, je n'étais plus moi même, et cet état était tellement catastrophique que je ne me nourrissais même plus, éprouvant sans cesse un serrement de cœur bien significatif…

En fait, il me manquait.

C'est la conclusion que j'en ai tirée. Mais à savoir les causes, je ne me pose même pas la question. Je le hais, un point c'est tout, n'allez quand même pas imaginer autre chose !

Moi, vouloir l'embrasser, lui sauter dessus à chaque instant ? Mais bien sûr que je le veux !

Pourquoi ?

Bah, enfin, ce ne sont pas des questions qui se posent !

Non, je ne suis pas amoureux !

Non, non et non, je le garantie !

…

…

A peu près…

Enfin je crois, je ne suis pas amoureux.

C'est pas possible, n'est ce pas ?

Une gifle retentissante interrompit soudainement mes pensées, et je sursaute plus sous le choc que sous la douleur. Devant moi, l'air triomphant, le bras levé, se tenait l'objet de mes fant-… Euh, pensées. Il me regarde d'un air malicieux, ramenant sa main vers lui, avant de me jeter, tout en repartant vers la salle.

« -Tu as un sourire trop béat, ça m'énerve, redescends de ton piédestal. »

Je hausse les sourcils, les yeux certainement aussi globuleux que le professeur Chourave. Moi, un sourire béat ? Tiens, c'est vrai, je souris… Piédestal ? Il exagère quand même… C'est pas comme si je me lançais des fleurs tout le temps… Non ? Mais néanmoins, je suis heureux. Potter vient de me toucher ! Une caresse certes un peu brutale, mais il m'a touché, de son plein gré, sans que cela ne soit un réflexe ou une obligation !

Je jubile intérieurement, décidemment, j'ai vraiment hâte à ce soir.

Je pénètre en la grande salle, me dirigeant directement vers la table. Tout le monde presque est déjà installé et les plats circulent comme le feraient les hiboux postaux le matin. Je m'assoies, près de mes amis, et notamment près de Blaise, que j'apprécie énormément. Lui au moins est silencieux, il ne m'embête pas quand j'ai d'autres soucis en tête. Et mon soucis du moment, c'était capter l'attention de Potter.

Car quand même, n'oublions pas qu'il m'a giflé, et caresse ou pas, je devais me venger, foi de Malefoy.

Je prend mon verre en main, le remplissant de jus de citrouille, et dardant le brun de mon regard orageux. J'attends qu'il me remarque… Ah… Non, pas vers la Weasley… Ah… Yeah, il me regarde !

Ses yeux verts se tournent vers moi, semblant me remarquer, et il fronce les sourcils en voyant mon grand sourire, que je cache immédiatement.

Et d'ailleurs, à peine me regarde-t-il que j'entame ma vengeance. Tout doucement, j'approche mes lèvres du rebord du verre, glissant sensuellement ma langue dessus sans quitter Potter des yeux.

Et tout cela, avec le sourire, admirez le chef ! Potter semble avoir avalé de travers en me voyant, il rougit comme un dingue. Que j'aime le mettre mal à l'aise, c'est comme une petite vengeance face à l'inquiétude qu'il m'a causé ces derniers jours. Je continue mon petit manège, fermant les yeux, comme pour apprécier d'autant plus le mouvement de mes lèvres sur le verre. Personnellement, moi je préfère embrasser quelqu'un que faire ce genre de truc là, mais cela semble avoir de l'effet sur ma Sleeping Beauty.

Il est à présent rouge pivoine, et un regard me montre qu'il est à deux doigts de craquer. Moi je suis juste très proche d'éclater de rire. Franchement, cette situation est purement hilarante ! Je suis en train d'exciter Potter, parce qu'il n'y a pas d'autres mots, et lui réagit parfaitement à mes mimiques de bonheur. Je suis certain que s'il était seul, il se serait masturbé depuis longtemps.

Un coup de coude timide à ma droite interrompit mon mouvement, et je levais un sourcil étonné vers la source de ce coup, c'est à dire, Blaise.

« -Oui ?

-Je sais pas ce que tu fous Draco, mais excuses moi, t'as l'air vraiment con .»

Je lève le second sourcil, interloqué. Con, moi ? Un Malefoy n'a jamais l'air stupide pourtant. Un regard autour de moi m'indique que mon activité précédente n'est pas passée inaperçue, d'ailleurs, de nombreux élèves sont aussi rouges que Potter, et quelques filles me regardent avec une envie non dissimulée. Je repose mon verre, gardant le maximum de fierté possible, et faisant comme si tout cela était parfaitement prévu. Quelques soupirs de déception se firent entendre, et je retiens à grand peine un sourire.

Le repas se termine sans autre histoire, je sens toujours le regard de ces demoiselles en chaleur posé sur moi, mais je n'ai d'yeux que pour Potter, qui tente lui aussi de reprendre son calme, mais ne peut s'empêcher de me regarder de temps à autres. Mais oui, je suis là Sleeping Beauty, t'en fais pas, pensais-je. Une fois mon dessert achevé, une crème caramel des plus onctueuses, je me lève et sort dignement de la pièce, aussitôt suivit par mes deux gardes du corps, collants et stupide, j'ai nommé Crabbe et Goyle. Eux aussi ont survécu à l'attaque, mais je ne saurais dire si c'est malheureux ou heureux, étant donné qu'ils ne représentent pour moi que deux tentures qui me suivent silencieusement. Je m'y suis habitué, avec le temps. Mais pour ce soir, j'ai conscience que je devrai les tenir éloigner.

Pas question qu'ils viennent me gêner avec Potter.

Et sur ce point là, je suis bien content de posséder ma chambre de préfet, personnellement Serpentarde. Je délaisse mes deux gorilles sitôt arrivé devant mon chez moi, prétextant une activité importante à venir. Je ne mentais pas, mais ne leur donnait pas plus de détails, de toute façon, ils seraient tellement bêtes qu'ils ne comprendraient pas…

Ma pièce est plutôt petite à mon goût, même si pour la normale du peuple, elle serait grande. Décorée par mes soins, elle comporte un lit deux places, avec de longues tentures vert argentées qui le closent comme le feraient des remparts. J'ai la chance de posséder une salle de bain attenante, d'une blancheur immaculée, telle que lorsque je suis à l'intérieur, je m'y sens comme un ange. Futile, je sais, mais le matin, quand vous n'êtes pas très réveillé, il vous faut bien quelques jolies pensées pour commencer la journée. Je dispose également d'un bureau, en bois sombre, je ne sais pas ce que c'est, peut être du merisier, à cause des légers reflets rouges que j'entraperçois lorsque je daigne ouvrir les rideaux pour éclairer la pièce. Parce que mine de rien, elle est sombre.

J'avance vers les fenêtres, aérant la pièce. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale m'apprend que je dispose d'une heure environ pour préparer la pièce et moi même, ce sera court, mais en m'arrangeant intelligemment, je devrais y arriver.

Et c'est ainsi que trois quarts d'heure plus tard, j'étais prêt.

J'inspire profondément, allant m'asseoir près de mon bureau. Etrangement, je me sens fébrile. La simple idée que Potter viendra ici me paralyse. Et je ne comprend par pourquoi. Mon cœur bat la chamade, comme si je venais de courir à perdre haleine. Je fronce les sourcils, redouterais-je sa venue ? Non, cela faisait si longtemps que j'en rêve, ce devrait plutôt être lui qui tremble en ce moment même, pas moi !

Mais alors pourquoi est ce que je crains sa venue ?

Mes membres tremblent, tellement fort que je suis certain de les entendre d'entrechoquer. Je ferme une seconde les yeux, tentant de reprendre mon calme. Mais alors que je laissais les ténèbres envahir ma vision, je vis clairement le visage de Potter s'abattre devant moi, telle une hallucination. Et mes battements de cœur reprennent, presque douloureux.

Je maudis intérieurement tous les dieux. Pour une fois que j'allais avoir une bonne soirée voilà que la Peur, créature de Phobos, venait m'envahir, allant jusqu'à geler mes entrailles même.

Huit heures. Et lui qui n'est toujours pas là. Je ne veux pas qu'il vienne finalement, il peut bien rester dans sa chambre, et me poser un lapin… Mais il tombera encore évanouit, le baiser ne durera pas jusque là… Pourquoi est ce que mon cœur s'affole quand je pense à ses lèvres sucrées ? C'est pitoyable, on dirait une vierge qui va à son premier rendez vous, alors qu'elle en connaît parfaitement la fin.

Je serre les poings, mettant mon mal en patience. De toute façon, il faudrait bien qu'on le fasse un jour ou l'autre, Potter ne sera jamais guérit si je n'y met pas un peu de volonté… L'échange de fluides vitaux… Le mot échange me trouble, cela devrait-il signifier que moi aussi, je devrais recevoir son « nectar vital » ? Nouvelle accélération de mon pauvre cœur…

Ah, et autre question, là, vu comment ça va se passer, il y aura un dominant… Pas question de le laisser me dominer, un Malefoy ne se laisse pas pénétrer ! Il n'en est pas question ! Mais Potter est si bête, il serait bien capable de vouloir prendre le dessus… Je ne me vois pas lui expliquer calmement le pourquoi du comment des choses… Mais au juste, sait-il réellement comment on fait tout « ça » ? Je n'en suis pas sûr…

Je n'ai plus trop envie de le voir ce soir finalement…

Huit heures et quart. Il ne viendra pas. Je me détend, me relevant, fatigué à l'extrême.

Cette frayeur… Je ne l'avais encore jamais ressentie. Je me dirige, un peu titubant, vers la salle de bain, l'esprit fonctionnant à mille à l'heure.

Qu'est ce que tout cela pouvait bien signifier ? Je ne crains pas Potter, ça non. Ce matin, j'étais si heureux… Est ce que cela voudrait dire que je suis amoureux de lui ?

J'espère que non… C'est terrible comme maladie, ces trucs là.

Je me déshabille, pensif, l'idée de l'amour fait lentement son chemin en moi.

L'inquiétude que j'ai voué à Potter, ce regret de l'aider… Mon plaisir à l'embrasser… Mon ambition à toujours l'énerver, à toujours le faire réagir. Mon désir primaire, il y a quelques années, de m'en faire un ami, alors que nous ne nous connaissions pas…

Et là, cette peur soudaine face à une activité sexuelle possible avec lui.

N'y aurait-il pas d'autre choix que cela ?

J'entre sous la douche, ouvrant l'arrivée d'eau chaude, et laissant les premières gouttes caracoler sur ma peau pâle.

Suis-je donc amoureux du Survivant ?

Cette idée me donne chaud au cœur, et calme mon rythme sanguin…

D'ailleurs, il n'y a pas qu'au cœur que j'ai chaud, là.

C'est un peu plus bas, même beaucoup plus bas.

Et merde.

Je suis définitivement amoureux de Potter, je bande en pensant à lui. Merde.

Je glisse lentement les mains sur mon torse, essayant de m'imaginer ce que feraient les doigts de Potter. Dans la douche, je me laisse souvent aller à mes pensées, et ce genre d'image me vient souvent. Potter qui vient, me caresse lentement, tout d'abord sur le haut, frôlant mes épaules, mes bras, avant d'entourer mon ventre. Je crois même sentir sa peau contre mon dos.

Je ferme les yeux, continuant mes caresses. Les doigts du brun me semblent si réels, que je ne peux retenir un gémissement alors que je sens une douce pression d'exercer sur mon sexe en érection. De lents vas et viens se font alors sentir, et je soupire longuement. J'ai un peu pitié de moi pour ce que je fais, mais je suis seul, alors aucun soucis.

« Ses » doigts experts glissent sur ma verge, la frôlant parfois, la saisissant franchement autrement. Je gémis, relevant la tête en arrière. Je sens l'orgasme arriver, et alors que les premières effluves du bonheur m'envahissent, je murmure, les lèvres à peine entrouvertes :

« Harry… »

Et je jouis, de la façon la plus humaine possible… Remarquez qu'il n'y a pas tellement d'autres façons possibles… Jamais essayé la façon poisson rouge. Mais pour le moment, je n'y pense pas tellement, les yeux entrouverts, je laisse le plaisir perdurer, l'eau coulant toujours autour de moi.

Et soudainement, un mouvement m'attire.

Un mouvement vers la gauche, vers la porte de la pièce.

Je tourne les yeux, fronçant les sourcils. Et là, je pâlis.

Potter, l'air effaré, se tenait dans l'embrasure, me regardant comme si j'étais le diable personnifié…

* * *

_**Vilà, merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, je ne sais pas quand viendra la suite, mais je fais de mon mieux.**_

_**Comme d'habitude, les commentaires et reviews en tout genre sont acceptées avec grande joie.**_

_**Joyeux noël.**_

_**Décembre 2007**_


	6. Retournement

_Un nouveau chapitre, pour les renseignements généraux, voir les autres chapitres _

_Je précise tout de même que ce chapitre contiendra un début de lemon, aussi, avis aux non amateurs, la petite flèche "précédent", existe, aucun soucis _

_Bonne lecture aux courageux qui restent _

* * *

Je crois que je suis un peu dans la mouise…

Potter vient de me voir en pleine séance de travaux pratiques, alors que quelques minutes plus tôt, dans ma grande mansuétude, j'avais gracieusement décidé de ne rien lui faire.

D'accord, en vérité, je suis mort de trouille à l'idée de le baiser, mais bon, il existe bien d'autres moyens de le dire, surtout quand on est comme moi, un Malefoy bourré de préjugés, et fier comme pas deux…

Mais bon, quand même, aller avouer ça à Potter, qui me regarde toujours avec des yeux de merlan frit, ça ne va pas être une mince affaire… Il ne bouge pas, il semble prit avec ses pensées…

Mon côté Serpentard brûle de lui lancer une petite blague de mon cru, genre « Bon, t'arrête de me mater, je sais que je suis irrésistible, mais quand même », ou encore « Tu comprends pas ce que je suis en train de faire, c'est vrai qu'avec Belette femelle, tu dois pas avoir des beaux spectacles tous les jours »… Et bien d'autres encore.

Mais j'ai décidé (Dans ma grande gentillesse comme dit précédemment, mais je ne veux pas me répéter) De ne pas lui faire de mal, aussi, je prend sur moi, et déclare d'une voix légèrement sèche, mais relativement polie :

« -Potter ? Ca te dérangerait de quitter la pièce ? Tu peux attendre dans la chambre, si tu veux »

J'ai bien dit « Si tu veux », comme ça, il a quand même une échappatoire, s'il veut s'enfuir, comme ça, je n'aurais pas à le blesser… D'ailleurs, il est un peu pâle je trouve… J'espère que c'est seulement ma vision qui l'a rendu ainsi, parce que sinon, ça voudrait dire qu'il a encore besoin de moi… Et je ne suis vraiment plus sûr de vouloir l'aider… Ou plutôt, de pouvoir l'aider…

Bien, il semble obéir… En tout cas, il se retourne, et quitte la pièce, veillant à fermer soigneusement cette fois ci la porte… Sait-on jamais.

Je termine rapidement ma douche, sans omettre d'en nettoyer les rebords, et me drape dans une grande serviette que j'enroule autour de mes hanches avant de sortir …

Parce que bien entendu, croyant qu'il ne reviendrait pas, je n'ai pas pris de vêtements de rechange. Et ne comptez pas sur moi pour remettre mes vêtements sales, un prolétaire du bas peuple le ferait, mais jamais un Malefoy…

En passant devant le miroir mural, je ne peux m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à ma silhouette. Pour une fois, je n'ai pas les cheveux en arrière, ils retombent sur mes pommettes, encadrant mon visage fin… Je ne sais pas si je préfère avec ou sans gel, l'effet est totalement différent. Avec le gel, je suis « classe », sans gel, je suis… Comment dire… « Dans le vent » ? Cette expression m'amuse assez, en y pensant…

Et la coupe de Potter, je suis sûr qu'en l'améliorant un peu, je parviendrais à la rendre « Sexy débraillé » au lieu de l'habituel « Pas peigné pas lavé »… Mais bon, pour le moment, j'estime judicieusement que l'heure n'est pas au coiffage, mais plutôt à la discussion… S'il est encore là.

J'ouvre la porte, et un craquement de fauteuil me fait comprendre qu'effectivement, il est là. Il vient de se lever, alors que j'entre dans la pièce principale. Dans un geste semi automatique, je lui fais signe de se rasseoir, mais il reste debout, semblant complètement ailleurs. Je lui le fais savoir en m'avançant jusqu'à lui pour agiter rapidement une main devant ses yeux, et là il sursaute doublement. D'abord parce qu'il s'aperçoit qu'il était en train de rêver.

Et ensuite parce que ma serviette a malencontreusement glissé de mes hanches. Je la remet tranquillement en place, comme si de rien n'était, alors qu'au fond de moi, je rougis comme une écrevisse.

« -Eh, Potter, rêve pas trop, je sais que la vision de tout à l'heure t'a plut, mais quand même, faut pas te mettre dans des états pareils »

Oui, je sais, c'est pas très poétique, comme paroles, mais n'oublions pas que je suis avant tout un Serpentard, et en temps que digne représentant de ma maison, je ne peux tout simplement pas me permettre d'ignorer mes préceptes plus de cinq minutes.

Potter me regarde, gêné par ma réplique, il se tortille les mains, et je manque de rajouter quelque chose d'encore plus Serpentard, comme quoi par exemple, il ressemble actuellement à une fille… Mais l'heure n'est pas aux disputes, aussi je me tais, et attend que lui prenne la parole, tout en nouant tranquillement mon unique vêtement. Ce ne serait pas le moment pour qu'elle retombe, celle là…

« -Malefoy ?

-Oui Potter…

-Euh… Concernant ce que l'on doit faire… Tu sais… Euh …

-Concernant quoi ? »

Je fais mine d'être stupide, j'ai envie de l'entendre me dire en détail ce qui se passera. Enfin, même si je sais parfaitement que cela ne se fera pas, au mieux, je l'embrasse pour qu'il survive jusqu'à demain, et cela suffira, non ? Je n'ai pas envie de le baiser, comment puis-je expliquer cela autrement ?

Je ne vais tout de même pas lui dire que je ne veux pas lui faire mal, que je préfèrerais attendre qu'il tombe amoureux de moi, et que tout cela se fasse en douceur, naturellement, sans être forcé par je-ne-sais quel sortilège pour nous jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre…

« -Euh… Ben, le moyen d'ôter le sortilège…

-Et quel est ce moyen, Potter ?

-…

-Je n'entends pas…

-Ne te moques pas de moi, Malefoy ! »

Il me regarde, à moitié gêné, à moitié agacé, et à moitié énervé…Je crois qu'il a atteind ses limites, le Saint Potter. Il s'avance d'un bond vers moi, je crois qu'il va me frapper, mais soudainement, il m'embrasse.

Promis, j'ai embrassé déjà de nombreuses personnes, mais jamais, au grand jamais, je n'ai vécu de baiser aussi torride !!

Implacable, sans hésitation, fougueux, langoureux, passionné, tous les adjectifs du même genre pourraient y passer tellement ce baiser était… Chaud bouillant.

Potter s'est rué vers moi avec la force de l'énervement, et il m'a prit les lèvres avec toute l'énergie qu'il possédait, glissant directement sa langue dans ma cavité buccale, allant directement en explorer les moindres recoins. Mais ne croyez pas que je n'y ai pas pris d plaisir, loin de là ! Sitôt que ses lèvres furent en contact avec les miennes, je n'ai eu de cesse que de lui rendre son baiser, pour découvrir avec une ardeur nouvelle sa langue ardente, et ses lèvres aguicheuses…

Malheureusement, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, et je crois que lorsqu'il se retira de ma bouche, j'étais frustré… Et une certaine partie de mon anatomie s'était brutalement réveillée…

Et comment voulez vous qu'après cela, j'aille expliquer à Potter que je ne veux pas coucher avec lui ? Décidemment, les éléments naturels se dressent tous contre moi.

-Je veux guérir, il n'y a pas d'autre solution, alors oui, je suis sûr de le vouloir »

Celui ci d'ailleurs me regarde d'un drôle d'air. Il a reprit des couleurs, bien entendu, mais il semble comme… Surpris par son geste. Il se reprend rapidement, et me regarde d'un air faussement autoritaire.

« -Voilà de quoi je voulais parler… »

Nous y voilà. Maintenant, je comprends bien l'expression, « être au pied du mur ». Il ne pouvait pas être plus clair, et moi, dans cette situation là, je ne pouvais pas être plus embêté.

« -Ah… Oui… Et tu es bien sûr de le vouloir ?

-Oui, je veux guérir, alors je veux le faire.

Sa voix était tremblante, mais pour je ne sais quelle raison, elle me blessa… Etait ce ses mots, qui sous entendaient l'obligation, ou son ton, qui n'acceptait pas de refus ? Il était clair que je n'avais pas le choix . Qui aurait cru que ce serait Potter qui m'inciterait à le baiser ?

Je m'approche de lui, lui prenant presque doucement les poignets, je crois que je n'ai plus le choix.

« -Bon, eh bien, puisque tu le souhaites… »

A mon tour, je lui saisis les lèvres violemment, tandis que lui se laisse faire, répond même à mon baiser. Il semble prendre goût à nos jeux et je me félicite intérieurement de l'avoir amené à aimer cela. C'est qu'il deviendrait presque expert à embrasser maintenant ! Il me suçote la lèvre inférieure avec délice, et je frémis sous ses assauts buccaux… Quelle luxure !

Doucement, j'approche mon corps du sien, je me colle à lui, comblant les quelques espaces libres qui séparaient nos courbes. J'ai envie de lui, et en même temps, je veux le repousser. Je pense bien être paradoxal, mais maintenant, je ne veux plus m'arrêter. Ses lèvres sont délicieuses, je me demande bien quel goût peut avoir sa peau nue…

Mes baisers bientôt divergent de ses lèvres, pour frôler sa mâchoire, son cou, sa pomme d Adam, et sa clavicule. Arrivé au creux si caractéristique entre les deux os, je l'entend soudainement gémir sous mes caresses, et je devine avoir trouvé l'un de ses point sensibles, aussi j'accentue mes coups de langues sur cette zone érogène, relevant les yeux ver lui pour rencontrer ses yeux émeraudes.

Et là, je suis un peu surpris par l'expression que j'y lis. J'aurais cru y voir un peu d'excitation, et c'est tout, mais à la place, j'y voix en plus de la tristesse, comme s'il regrettait déjà ce qu'il allait faire au travers de ses yeux voilés par le désir. Je remonte doucement, allant murmurer contre son oreille.

« -Si tu ne veux pas, il n'y a pas de soucis, on peut arrêter… »

Son regard croise le mien, surpris, et je crois y lire un brin de reconnaissance, fugace, qui disparaît aussitôt, remplacé par de la détermination, et il me crache, presque méchamment

« -On est là pour quelque chose, ne te défile pas Malefoy ! »

Je me sens outré dans ma fierté soudainement. Comment cela, moi, me défiler ? Je ne faisais que m'inquiéter pour lui, qu'il n'aille pas s'imaginer autre chose ! Je ne suis pas un couard moi, monsieur ! Et pour le lui prouver, je lui mordille le lobe de l'oreille, que je sais autre zone érogène chez les gens, et il semble apprécier le traitement, car je le sens frémir contre moi.

Je reprends doucement ma descente, sans me rendre compte que mes mains sont toujours dans les siennes, et que je caresse distraitement ses paumes. Mais bientôt, sa robe de sorcier m'empêche de le découvrir plus, et je sui obligé de lui lâcher les mains pour lui retirer ce vêtement inutilement trop ample. Je vois Potter se crisper lorsque la cape passe au dessus de sa tête, pour atterrir, inerte, sur le sol soyeux.

Je le regarde une nouvelle fois, et ce sont deux prunelles vertes de détermination que je rencontre, il paraît sûr de ce qu'il va faire, même si je le sens particulièrement effrayé. Je juge alors utile de me rapprocher une nouvelle fois de son oreille, pour lui murmurer des mots que j'espère réconfortant.

« -Je ne te ferai pas de mal… Ne t'en fais pas »

Il me regarde, avec l'air de quelqu'un qui ne sait pas trop s'il doit me croire ou non, il est particulièrement sceptique, mais finalement, hoche la tête, avant de reprendre mes lèvres pour un baiser plus doux que les précédents.

Je réponds à ses lèvres, fermant les yeux de pur bonheur. Bien entendu, jamais il ne saura ce que je ressens intérieurement, mais il doit se douter que je ne pourrai pas lui faire de mal, je n'en aurai jamais la volonté suffisante, malgré mon côté Serpentard.

Mes mains glissent sous sa chemise, déboutonnant les premiers boutons tandis que je poursuis mon exploration de sa bouche, dieu qu'il a bon goût ! J'adore l'embrasser, réellement, je crois que je ne m'en lasserai jamais ! Il frissonne une nouvelle fois tandis que j'effleure ses muscles dorsaux avec légèrement comme s'ils pouvaient se briser sous ma caresse.

Nos lèvres se séparent, et j'entreprend de lui ôter totalement ses vêtements. Alors doucement, je l'attire vers le lit, l'y allonge avec le plus de douceur possible, bien que je sente mon cœur battre la chamade face à ce corps qui s'offre à moi avec toute l'innocence et la frayeur des premières fois. J'ai honte de moi, je vais lui voler sa première fois, et lui est contraint de l'accepter… En un sens je suis ignoble…

Il se laisse faire, comme un pantin bien articulé, répondant à mes caresses avec autant de docilité que d'hésitation, il ne sait pas quoi faire, c'est évident, aussi je le guide parfois, lui indiquant les zones que je préfère, et plusieurs fois, je me surprends à lui chuchoter, comme une litanie

« -Fais seulement ce que tu sens… »

Il semble apprécier le traitement que je lui prodigue, et c'est avec une certaine rapidité que sa chemise part rejoindre la robe plus loin. Je relève les yeux vers lui, et ce que je vois m'inquiète un peu, il pâlit à une vitesse assez spectaculaire, bien que notre dernier baiser ne remonte qu'à quelques secondes, le voilà redevenu aussi pâle que lorsqu'il m'était tombé dans les bras la dernière fois. Je fronça les sourcils, arrêtant tout mouvement.

« -Harry… Ca va ? »

Je ne me rend pas compte que je l'ai appelé par son prénom, mais lui si, et il me regarde d'un air surpris, avant de secouer légèrement la tête, comme gêné, il doit bien sentir aussi qu'il se vide de son énergie. Alors doucement, je me baisse pour l'embrasser, essayant par là de lui retransmettre de l'énergie.

Mais même là, je ne ressens plus ces picotements le long de mon torse, qui indiquent qu'il puise dans mon énergie, je ne sens rien. Je fronce les sourcils et interrompt le baiser. Lui aussi me regarde, sans comprendre, il est toujours aussi pâle, et je crois presque voir la vie s'échapper de son corps.

« -Harry ? »

Je le vois soudainement prendre appui sur ses coudes, et rouler au dessus de moi. Nous nous retrouvons avec les positions échangées, mais lui ne prend pas le temps de m'effeuiller, il semble avoir une idée précise en tête, et j'ai bien peur de savoir laquelle lorsque je le vois descendre jusqu'à ma braguette pour l'ouvrir et descendre directement mon boxer, libérant ainsi mon érection.

« -Harry, tu es sûr du… Oh!"

Il me prend soudainement en bouche, d'où le glapissement de plaisir que je ne peux retenir. Je me cambre sur le lit, les yeux fermés. La part de lucidité qui reste en moi, m'indique que je devrais l'arrêter, il est de plus en plus livide, mais l'autre part qui me constitue trouve que ce traitement est décidemment trop bon, et que je ne dois pas bouger… Et cette dernière a raison de ma volonté, et c'est avec un plaisir évident que je gémis, en sentant les lèvres de Potter s'entourer autour de mon gland, le léchant avec toute l'innocence dont il était capable.

Je serre les poings sur le lit lorsque je sens par mégarde ses dents heurter mon sexe douloureux, il balbutie des excuses, mais d'un coup de hanche, je l'incite à continuer son traitement, sentant bien que je ne vais pas tarder à jouir.

Et d'ailleurs, je ne tiens plus très longtemps, je pose mes mains sur la tête broussailleuse de Potter, comme pour le prévenir de ce que je vais faire, mais lui continue avec plus d'ardeur, je prend cela comme une invitation, et me libère alors en lui dans un grognement d'extase.

Je sens le bonheur m'envahir par vague, comme à chaque fois après un orgasme, et je plane toujours un peu quand je vois Potter remonter jusqu'à mes lèvres pour m'embrasser doucement… Tiens j'ai ce goût là ? C'est assez âcre, étrange… Mais bon, c'est mêlé à Potter, alors ça va…

J'ouvre doucement les yeux, et note immédiatement qu'il a reprit des couleurs, le visage un peu plus souriant qu'auparavant, il me murmure, comme s'il avait toujours su

« -Echange des fluides… »

Et je referme les yeux… C'est à mon tour de me sentir fatigué. Très fatigué… Je crois bien que je vais dormir, et m'en fiche si c'est pas le moment… Je veux juste dormir …

* * *

_Un petit début de lemon Qu'en pensez vous?_

_Merci pour vos reviews, elles m'encouragent beaucoup, et me font chaud au coeur._

_Aussi, moi je vous encourage à continuer _

_Bizooo à tous_

_Bonne année_

_Hanakaya_

_Décembre 2007_


	7. Accomplissement

**_Bien le bonjour à vous_**

**_Voilà donc la suite du Beau au Bois Dormant_**

**_Vous verrez donc ce qui est arrivé à notre blondinet international ! Et Lemon en prime_**

**_Aussi, homophobes en tout genre, veuillez cliquer sur la flèche, « précédent », vous ne trouverez rien qui vous plaise ici ._**

**_Bonne lecture à vous, n'oubliez pas les reviews_**

**_Bisous_**

* * *

Je me sens flotter. C'est étrange comme impression, mais pas forcément désagréable. J'ai l'impression d'être dans le repos le plus total, et de ne pouvoir en sortir. Pas une seconde je ne pense à comment je suis arrivé ainsi, ni à ceux qui sont de l'autre côté. Non, comme d'habitude, je ne pense qu'à moi même, qui suis bien ainsi, aussi léger qu'une plume.

Il fait sombre tout autour de moi, je ne ressens rien d'autre que de la quiétude. C'est vraiment bizarre, alors que ces temps derniers de multiples émotions m'envahissaient le cœur, cette fois ci je ne sentais plus aucune d'entre elles. Seulement de la paix, seulement une envie profonde de dormir.

Tiens d'ailleurs… Pourquoi je dors, moi ? Je me souviens vaguement de plaisir, juste avant de sombrer… Mais de quoi pouvait-il bien s'agir ? C'Tiens d'ailleurs… Pourquoi je dors, moi ? Je me souviens vaguement de plaisir, juste avant de sombrer… Mais de quoi pouvait-il bien s'agir ? J'ai comme un vide intersidéral à la place de ma mémoire… Je sais qui je suis, et tout ce qui va avec, mais étrangement, ma journée d'hier me laisse blanc…

Bon, essayons avant hier. Un nom me reviens en mémoire. Potter. Oui, ce petit sauveur ridicule est partit affronter Voldemort. C'était hier vraiment ça ? Je crois pas… Non ? Si ? Comment savoir quand on est seul avec ses pensées… Bon, je m'en fiche, poursuivons.

Il semblerait qu'il ai survécu, je me souviens du corps du Lord avachit à mes pieds… Ah oui, il y avait aussi le corps de Potter à côté, les yeux grand ouverts. Je me souviens de l'inquiétude qui m'avait alors saisit.

Ah oui ! Potter s'est fait prendre un sortilège de sommeil, l'imbécile…Si mes souvenirs sont bon, c'est moi qui l'ai réveillé… Ca revient, ça revient… Je l'ai embrassé… Plusieurs fois même après qu'il se soit réveillé. Il m'a frappé d'ailleurs, l'idiot… J'avais un bel hématome à la joue hier soir…

Oui bon, je me souviens aussi de la discussion avec Dumbledore… Si mes souvenirs sont bon, il ne m'a pas tout dit a propos de ce sortilège que j'ai poétiquement appelé «Le sortilège de la Belle au bois Dormant », en honneur aux classiques moldus. Enfin bon, pour annuler les effets du sortilège, il fallait accéder à « l'échange des fluides »…

Merde, je crois me souvenir de ce qui s'est passé.

Dites moi que ce n'est pas vrai…

Tiens, c'est étrange, je sens deux trucs mouillés collés à ma bouche… Et ça ne veut pas partir.

Tout tourne autour de moi, la quiétude me quitte, l'inquiétude me prend.

Et la lumière revient, tandis que dans le monde réel, j'ouvre les yeux, pour découvrir le visage de Potter tout proche du mien, consciencieusement occupé à m'embrasser.

Ma première réaction fut de vouloir lui envoyer une droit, juste pour qu'il sache ce que cela fait, mais je ne suis pas aussi Malfoyen que ça… Mon esprit est étonnamment clair, et je me félicite pour cela. Donc, au lieu de frapper Potter, je l'embrasse aussi, répondant avec un plaisir non dissimulé à son baiser.

Il semble d'abord surpris, puis ses lèvres s'étirent dans un sourire tandis que sa langue vient chercher la mienne.

Je frissonne, et sens doucement mes membres se revigorer, comme si toute la chaleur des lèvres de ma Némésis venaient de glisser en moi, s'insinuer jusque dans mes orteils, leur redonnant vie. Je gémis doucement, alors que le baiser s'intensifiait, nos langues se déliant dans un ballet des plus sensuels que ni l'un, ni l'autre n'osions briser.

Pourtant, ce baiser, aussi doux fut-il eut une fin, et ce fut Harry qui l'amorça, en se séparant doucement de moi. Alors, et seulement à ce moment là, j'osais ouvrir les yeux pour regarder où je me trouvais, et depuis combien de temps je dormais.

La première chose que j'appris, c'était que j'étais toujours dans ma chambre, allongé sur mon lit, et apparemment, dans les mêmes vêtements qu'avant, c'est à dire, juste le pantalon et boxer que j'avais eu le temps de mettre avant que le griffy stupide ne m'ait bondit dessus.

Celui ci d'ailleurs semble bien inquiet, une ride transversale barre son front, et une flois de plus, je manque de lui faire une remarque désobligeante. Les mauvaises habitudes ont la vie dure, apparemment. Je me redresse sur les coudes, une lueur interrogative dans le regard. Parce que soudainement, je me rends compte d'une chose.

Comment ai je fais pour tomber endormis, après la fellation royale que m'a offert Potter ? Ce n'est techniquement pas possible… Le regard de ce dernier m'inquiète aussi…

Et soudainement, j'ai une brusque, mais très brusque envie d'aller frapper le vieux sénile accessoirement directeur de notre école.

J'ai la très nette impression qu'il ne nous a pas tout dit…

Mon regarde se tourne une fois de plus vers Potter, celui ci semble a présent plongé dans ses réflexions, apparemment, nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde, et la même question taraude son esprit.

« -Drago… J'ai l'impression que je t'ai transmis le… Le sortilège.

-Bravo Potter, t'as deviné ça tout seul ?

-Oh, mets la un peu en veilleuse, j'essaye de discuter… Tu t'es endormis comme une masse et tu es encore plus pâle que d'habitude, c'est dire ! »

Potter qui tente de se la ramener, c'est définitivement effrayant ! Je soupire le plus bruyamment possible.

« -Alors ? Saint Potter a-t-il une brillante hypothèse à me proposer ?

-Hum… Peut être… Dumbledore nous avait parlé d'un échange… Et le but d'un échange…

-Je sais ce que c'est qu'un échange Potter, me prends pas pour le Weasley je te pries… Mais si je suis ce que tu dis, en bref, j'aurais à te sucer, et tout sera fini ? »

Je le vois rougir sous la crudité de mes mots, volontairement employés ainsi, mais je soupire bruyamment. Je n'aurais qu'à lui faire ça, et tout sera fini, entre nous, je n'aurais plus de raisons de le voir, de lui parler.

Ca fait mal, là, à gauche dans la poitrine.

Et je souffre doublement lorsque je le vois hocher doucement de la tête, mais avec une certaine hésitation, et c'est avec appréhension que je demande, un peu moins assuré que dans mes propos précédents.

« -Tu as une autre solution ?

-Ca se pourrait, si vraiment, tu ne veux pas le faire…

-Bien sûr que non, je ne veux pas le faire, je ne m'abaisserai jamais à faire une fellation à quiconque, tu sais bien comment je suis »

Cette fois ci, c'est à son tour de sourire, et je pressens quelque chose de très très mauvais pour moi. Procéder à la deuxième partie de l'échange sans que je fasse une fellation…

Il y aurait bien une chose.

Mais j'espère vivement que ce n'est pas l'idée de Potter.

Son regard lubrique m'alerte… Mince, il semble avoir justement cette idée là en tête… Non Monsieur Saint Sauveur, je vous en prie, ne pensez surtout pas à cette idée… Non, non… Mêe pas en rêve…

Il est passé où le Saint Potty tremblant avec qui je m'amusais il y a quelques heures ?!! Helpez moi, je vous en supplie, je vous paierai tout les Gallions du monde, mais retrouvez moi le petit Potter dominé…

Pour parler encore crûment, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me faire enculer par cet individu Griffondorien.

« -Harry, dis moi que ce n'est pas ce que je pense…

-J'ai bien peur que ça l'est… »

Il baisse les yeux, gêné, mais moi, je suis purement révulsé. Révulsé et terrorisé !

Bah quoi, personne n'a jamais osé me demander de jouer le dominé dans une relation homosexuelle ! Je suis un mec quoi, par une tapette… Quoi que, vu comme c'est partit, je ferais mieux de changer très rapidement d'avis, rien que le fait d'imaginer Potter en moi me met dans tous mes états.

Et je ne parle même pas de la chaleur dans le bas ventre, si vous voyez ce dont je veux parler.

Instinctivement, je remonte les genoux sous mon menton, jetant un regard farouche au Golden Boy

« - Ne t'avises pas de me toucher !! »

Sur le coup, il me regarde, toujours assit sur le lit, les yeux rond comme des billes de surprise. Puis, tout d'un coup, il éclate bruyamment de rire, se pliant littéralement en deux.

Je me sens bête, très bête…

Je mangerais bien du Griffondor ce soir…

Pourrait pas arrêter de rire, l'autre abrutit ?

Mais c'est qu'il insiste en plus, en parodiant mes paroles.

J'ai le droit de le tuer ?

J'ai envie de le frapper, juste pour le faire taire…

Il continue de rire, ce qu'il m'énerve !!

Je serre les poings, dépliants mes genoux. Au diable l'érection, tout d'abord, il fallait s'occuper de Potter.

Et mon cerveau indéniablement intelligent a trouvé une solution des plus amusantes pour le faire taire.

Je m'approche de lui, rapidement, et grâce à quelques mouvements de mon cru, je le bloque sous moi, l'allongeant soudainement, pour aller dévorer ses lèvres.

Il est surpris, et se tait donc. Yeah, un point pour l'équipe des vainqueurs. Il réplique au baiser, et ses mains se libèrent pour aller me caresser la nuque… Bon, je suppose qu'on va finir à égalité.

Il butine doucement mes lèvres, avec une douceur presque paradoxale à la force que j'y ai mis au départ. Mais je le suis, et bientôt, nous nous embrassons avec tendresse, sans même nous apercevoir de ce qui se passe.

Je suis au dessus de lui, et doucement, j'interrompt le baiser pour descendre doucement le long de sa mâchoire, il n'est pas question que lui me prenne, je vais lui montrer ce qu'un Malefoy sait faire, foi de moi !

Je sens son souffle s'accélérer contre moi, il prend du plaisir à sentir mes lèvres parcourir sa clavicule, le débarrasser de sa chemise, qu'il avait cru bon de renfiler. Je descend progressivement jusqu'à son nombril, où je m'attarde. Un gémissement de sa part m'apprend qu'il y est assez sensible, aussi je glisse la pointe de ma lange à l'intérieur de ce creux si caractéristique, et mime l'acte consciencieusement.

Ses mains viennent s'agripper à mes cheveux, comme pour me supplier de continuer. Son corps se cambre lorsque j'arrive à la jonction de son pantalon, commençant lentement à le déboutonner. Je le glisse bientôt sur ses cuisses, et un nouveau mouvement de Potter m'apprend qu'il est impatient de la suite.

Je ne suis plus vraiment maître de mes mouvements, je ne réfléchis plus à ce que je dois faire ou non. Il n'est plus question d'honneur, de fierté mal placée, de Malefoy, ou de toute autre forme de stupidité dans le genre, tout ce qui m'incombait sur l'heure, était Potter.

Potter et ses yeux émeraudes scintillants, Potter et sa peau halée douce et rugeuse à la fois, Potter et son caractère détestablement attachant… Potter le Survivant était, sur le moment, mon seul sujet de préoccupation.

Son pantalon rejoint le bord du lit, et presque aussitôt, je reprend mon exploration, passant volontairement la langue sur son boxer bien trop serré à un certain endroit… Remarquez, je dois être a peu près dans le même état que lui, les gémissements en moins.

« -Mhhh Drago… »

Je lève les yeux, surpris par son ton… Tellement sensuel. J'en suis presque choqué, mais étrangement, cela me fait plaisir, et c'est avec une ardeur nouvelle que je libère enfin son sexe, faisant lentement glisser son dernier vêtement sur ses chevilles.

Moi qui m'étais promis de ne pas faire de fellation au survivant, je crois bien avoir parlé trop vite. A peine son boxer eut-il disparu que ma langue s'affairait déjà autour de son gland rougit. Un nouveau gémissement accueillit mon geste, et ses mains quittèrent mon crâne pour aller serrer le drap au dessous de nous.

Je souffle doucement sur l'intégralité de son pénis, avant de passer ma langue sur son long, jouant avec lui comme s'il s'agissait d'une sucette.

Il semble apprécier plus que tout mes mouvements, et moi aussi, je le sens réagir, et ne peux m'empêcher d'aller caresser son ventre avec mes mains tandis que je le prends entièrement en bouche.

Commence alors un ballet des plus étrange. Chaque allez retour que je fais sur son pénis gorgé lui fait pousser un gémissement des plus excitants, et je ne vois plus le temps passé, trop occupé à ma tâche.

A un moment, je lève les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Potter, et je manque de m'étrangler. Ciel, qu'il est beau ainsi, les prunelles assombries par l'excitation ! Je sens qu'il ne va pas tarder à venir, et ses grognements me le confirment, aussi je continue mes mouvements avec encore plus de vivacité, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, il jouisse dans ma bouche.

Instantanément, je sens une chaleur indéfinissable envahir tout mon corps, et je ne peux réprimer un frémissement tandis que je vois Potter se cambre devant moi, sous l'emprise de l'orgasme…

Je remonte jusqu'à ses lèvres et l'embrasse avec fougue, lui me répond, avec un peu moins de vivacité, mais il semble comprendre que ce n'est pas terminé, je ne veux pas que cela finisse ainsi.

Une énergie nouvelle s'empare de mes muscles tandis que j'ôte moi même mes vêtements, les balançant au pied du lit sans plus de cérémonie.

Je vois Harry froncer les sourcils doucement, puis la vue de mon corps dénudé sembla lui redonner un brin d'excitation, pensais je en apercevant son membre reprendre du poil de la bête.

Je me replace au niveau de son visage, lui murmurant doucement des petits mots doux à l'oreille, tandis qu'en contrebas déjà, mes mains se glissaient jusqu'à son intimité, allant sournoisement glisser un doigt à l'intérieur de lui.

Je le sens se crisper contre moi, et de quelques baisers bien placés, je le détends, et joins un second doigt au premier, cette fois ci, il l'accepter plus facilement, et je commence quelques petits mouvements de ciseaux.

Cette fois ci, il gémit, je crois presque sentir le plaisir déferler en lui, telle des vagues en accord avec mes gestes. Je pense qu'il est prêt, aussi, je retire mes doigts, sous son grognement de frustration, puis, le plus délicatement possible, je glisse mon sexe gonflé en lui.

Il se contracte immédiatement, les yeux soudainement ouverts. Il me regarde, et je devine la douleur, aussi je l'embrasse avec douceur, attendant qu'il se détendre.

Ce qu'il fit, quelques secondes plus tard, et je commence alors mes mouvements de vas et viens. Immédiatement, le plaisir s'insinue en moi, par vague tellement puissantes que je crois en perdre la tête. Harry se joint bientôt à moi dans mes gémissements, et il enroule ses jambes autour de mes hanches, ce qui me permet de modifier légèrement l'ange d'approche, pour aller heurter sa prostate.

Il crie de surprise, et je souris sous mon effet, croisant son regard sombre de désir. Il remonte vers moi pour me saisir les lèvres, ébauchant quelques mouvements de hanches pour m'inciter à aller plus vite. Ce que je fis, bien entendu.

Et le plaisir qui monte toujours en moi, tel un cheval au galop, qui refuse de me laisser en paix. Elle semble bien loin l'époque où je dormais, victime de la réciproque du sortilège.

Je ne me pose même pas la question du « Pourquoi est ce que je continue avec Harry, alors que normalement tout est fini », non, je suis mon désir, et apparemment, cela ne déplait pas du tout au Survivant.

Je sens que je vais jouir, aussi, je saisis le sexe revigoré de mon amant, enchainant dans un rythme soutenu quelques mouvements du poignet pour l'amener à la jouissance en même temps.

Quand enfin, je me répand en lui, je ne peux réprimer un grand soupir de contentement, couvert par le long gémissement de ma Némésis, qui me suit rapidement dans l'orgasme.

Nos deux corps rentent longuement encore imbriqués l'un dans l'autre, moi savourant les derniers restes de l'orgasme, lui, se blottissant dans mes bras, tout en me murmurant à l'oreille des mots que je n'entends pas. Doucement, je me retire, mon cerveau reprenant peu à peu ma démarche fonctionnelle habituelle.

Harry se redresse, je m'assied sur le bord du lit, soudainement honteux, et triste. J'ai la désagréable impression que tout est fini. Et cette impression me fait frissonner.

Le matelas bouge derrière moi, et se soulève légèrement. Potter vient de se lever, et du coin de l'œil, je le vois se rhabiller. Une seconde, il s'arrête, me regarde comme s'il allait parler, puis, alors qu'il remet sa robe de sorcier et reprend sa baguette, je l'entend murmurer.

« -Merci pour tout »

Je souris, sarcastique. Oui, « Merci », service rendu oblige. C'était donc véritablement finit.

Je le vois quitter la pièce, j'ai le cœur qui me brûle. C'est fini.

Le sortilège est rompu, je devrais être heureux, aller m'amuser avec mes collègues Serpentards, me moquer de lui de nouvelles fois, oublier cette mésaventure…

Mais alors pourquoi ce regret ? Il quitte la pièce sans un mot, et alors que la porte se referme doucement sur lui, je ne peux réprimer une grimace.

Tout est fini.

Potter est sauvé.

Et moi je suis amoureux.

Et merde.

* * *

**_Merci infiniment d'avoir lu ce chapitre, une nouvelle fois, j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop court._**

**_La fin se rapproche, je pense que cette fic devrait faire environ 10 chapitres, alalah, qu'est ce que ça va être_**

**_En tout cas, j'espère qu'elle vous a fait plaisir_**

**_Vos commentaires et reviews en tout genre me font toujours aussi plaisir, aussi continuez à poster, j'adooore les lire_**

**_Bisous à vous, et bonne année !_**

**_Hanakaya_**

**_Janvier 2008_**


	8. Chocolat

_**Me revoilà avec cette petite Fanfic**_

_**Je dis « Petite » à cause de la longueur des chapitres, qui me semble un peu ridicule parfois, sans que j'ai suffisamment d'inspiration pour les continuer, j'ai honte --'**_

_**Enfin bon, j'espère que vous, vous l'appréciez, elle ne prend pas la tête, c'est certain, mais ça fait du bien de s'aérer l'esprit**_

_**Dans ce chapitre, vous découvrirez mon chocolat favori en temps de fêtes ;)**_

_**Bisous, et bonne lecture à tous**_

* * *

Aucun de nous n'a jamais parlé de cet « incident » à nos amis. Il restera tapit dans nos souvenirs pour ce que j'espère être le restant de nos jours. Non pas que j'ai honte de ce que j'ai fait avec Potter, mais moi, je crains que si j'en entend parler de nouveau, je souffrirai…

Et Merlin sait que je n'aime pas souffrir, c'est bien une chose qui m'horripile même !

Nos vies sont donc revenues à ce que nous pourrions appeler de « normales », nous nous fusillons du regard chaque fois que nous nous croisons, nous prenons un plaisir malin à s'invectiver l'un l'autre avec des remarques acerbes (Mais rien de sexuel, c'est devenu tabou), et je crois que nos amis ne se doutent de rien.

Sauf peut être Granger. Très intelligente celle là, trop sans doute. Chaque fois que je la vois, elle me regarde d'un drôle d'air, et je ne saurais dire pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle se doute de quelque chose. Pourvu que je me trompe ! Pourvu qu'elle se taise ! J'ai bien envie d'aller l'interroger, mais ce serait prendre le risque de la mettre au courant. Ces temps ci, j'ai noté d'ailleurs un changement d'attitude de sa part vis à vis de Blaise, parce que mine de rien, je l'observe beaucoup, le petit Zabini…

Je crois qu'ils sont ensembles et qu'ils le cachent au yeux des autres… A présent, quand il me parle d'elle, Blaise ne l'appelle plus « Sang-De-Bourbe », et c'est bien suffisant à mes yeux pour établir une théorie comme quoi ils se seraient entichés l'un l'autre… Parce qu'entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, l'amitié ne peut exister, c'est soit dispute, soit amour, mais rien entre les deux.

Eh oui, on fait dans les extrêmes nous !

Je suis dans la salle commune, notre chère salle commune, et je profite un peu de la chaleur de l'âtre. En effet, je dois préciser que les cachots ne sont pas correctement chauffés en hiver, et que par conséquent, si on veut ne pas finir congelé, on doit essayer de s'approcher le plus possible des flammes.

Je discute tranquillement avec mes amis, et particulièrement avec Blaise. Il est au courant pour mon attirance pour les garçons, mais, discret comme à son habitude, il ne m'en a jamais reparlé, hormis peut être quelques remarques de temps à autres quand mon regard se perdait dans les vestiaires de Quidditch. Mais là, pour le moment, nous discutions, comme souvent, sur les pauvres petits Gryffondors. Mine de rien, ils étaient notre sujet de conversation favori.

Par exemple, nous pouvions débattre pendant une demi heure sur Londubat et son talent inné pour la potion, sur Weasley et ses dernières tâches de rousseurs, ou sur Saint Potter, le sauveur des Opprimés… Quoique ces derniers temps, nous ne parlons plus beaucoup de lui, ni Blaise, ni moi. Aujourd'hui, le sujet était la Granger, et ses multiples méthodes pour lever la main.

Tout ça pour vous dire que nous étions considérablement amusé, voire même pliés en deux parfois, par les mimiques que l'un ou l'autre faisions, pour imiter une groupie du prof. Puis, je ne sais trop comment, mais notre discussion dérape peu à peu vers un sujet que nous n'avions pas abordé depuis longtemps, j'ai nommé Potter.

« -Paraîtrait que Potter se soit trouvé une copine… Commence Blaise, avec son habituel air indifférent.

-Ah ouais ? J'y crois pas trop, je l'ai jamais vu avec quelqu'un d'autre que ses deux pots de colle attitrés.

-Pourtant, c'est une rumeur persistante… Tu ne l'as jamais entendue ?

-Bof, tu sais, les commérages, c'est pas tellement mon truc…

-Même sur Potter ? »

Je me tais, sourcils froncés, le fixant soudainement. Quoi, « même sur Potter » ? Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Je croisais les bras, l'air le plus sceptique possible.

« -J'avoue ne pas tellement comprendre où tu veux en venir…

-Eh Drago, je suis pas aveugle au point de pas le remarquer… Tu le dévore des yeux, le Saint Potty.

-Quoi ?!! Je ne le dévore pas des yeux ! Je le surveille, c'est tout….

-Mais oui, on te croit chéri. A part ça, les Gryffondors organisent une petite soirée, et on, enfin, je, suis invité…

-Les Gryffondors, t'ont invité, toi ?! Comment ça se fait ? »

Il me répondit par un sourire amusé, avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Je sais très bien ce qu'il va me répondre dans ces moments là, aussi je prend les devants, et l'interrompt avant même qu'il ne parle.

« -Ok, je vois le genre… Et c'est quand cette soirée ? J'irais bien me moquer d'eux un peu…

-Ce soir, justement…

-Ce soir ?! Mais on est prévenu super tard !! Je vais pas pouvoir m'habiller !! »

Et là, je vous avoue, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi soudainement, il éclate de rire, me regardant d'un air blasé… Mais bientôt, je n'y pense plus, mon esprit est totalement tourné vers « Comment m'habiller pour ce soir », nous sommes en fin d'après midi, et je ne peux décemment aller à une fête sans mettre un minimum d'ordre dans ma tenue… Après tout, si je veux me moquer, je dois le faire sans risquer de m'en prendre dans le dos.

Je saute donc sur mes pieds, et sort des cachots pour me diriger vers ma chambre personnelle. Là, je met environ une demi heure pour me choisir une chemise et un pantalon que je juge a peu près convenables à ma divine silhouette, et je file ensuite dans la salle de bain, veillant cette fois ci à m'enfermer à double tour…

Depuis la venue de Potter, je m'enferme toujours…

Une heure plus tard, je sors de la salle de bain, pile au moment où je me serais qualifié de retardataire pour la fête. Je suis prêt, et au dehors, j'entends les voix de mes amis qui m'attendent, bougonnant comme à leurs habitude.

Apparemment, Pansy et Théo sont aussi invité à cette petite soirée… Je me demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs, nous, Serpentards purs, sommes invités chez nos plus grandes Némésis… Je crois qu'il faut pas chercher à comprendre.

Je sors de la pièce avec le plus d'élégance possible, et Blaise me tire aussitôt par le bras.

« -Allez Princesse, on file, on est plus trop en avance ! »

Je souris sous la remarque, Blaise se plait à me surnommer ainsi à chaque fois que je traîne un peu plus longtemps que prévu dans la salle de bain… C'est quand même pas ma faute si je suis beau !

Nous longeons les couloirs, riant bruyamment, sans nous soucier de qui pourrait arriver. J'étais Préfet, et je parviendrai toujours à nous trouver des excuses, aussi folles soient-elles.

Quand enfin, nous arrivons devant le tableau légendaire de la Grosse Dame, je m'aperçois enfin que je ne connais pas le mot de passe, et m'attarde volontairement sur les derniers mètres, supposant à juste titre que Blaise, l'invité officiel, le détienne lui. Et apparemment, mon instinct, comme d'habitude, a raison, et le grand noir me passe devant avec témérité, parlant d'une voix autoritaire au portrait endormi.

« -Sordaria ! »

Je hausse les sourcils, à l'énonce de ce mot de passe des plus étranges… Les gryffondors, protégés par un champignon ? Je savais vaguement ce qu'était le Sordaria pour les moldu, et cela me laissait complètement pantois…

Bah, en même temps, notre propre mot de passe actuel était bien « Eau de Jouvence »…

Nous pénétrons dans la pièce, que je juge trop rouge à mon goût. Mais un détail me frappe. Contrairement à notre salle Commune à nous, celle ci est bien plus accueillante, et les grands fauteuils rouges semblent me narguer avec toute leur superbe… Hum, peut être trop rouge, mais cette Salle semblait bien chaleureuse, comparée à la nôtre.

Nous semblions être les derniers à en juger les exclamations d'accueil de tous ces imbéciles en herbe. Pour une soirée, il semblait avoir été décidé, à juste titre, d'éliminer les disputes.

Et en voyant Blaise partir immédiatement parler à Hermione, je commence à comprendre pourquoi cette petite fête a été organisée. Et cette pensée me fait sourire, je pourrais narguer Blaise pendant bien longtemps, j'en avais l'intime conviction.

Moi, je me dirige directement vers les grands fauteuils rouges, j'ai une folle envie de m'y prélasser, ils semblent tellement moelleux que je pense disparaître complètement en m'y asseyant.

A la rigueur, j'aurais peut être dû… Car non seulement, ces fauteuils ne m'on pas fait disparaître, mais en plus, je me retrouve assit en face de la dernière personne que j'aurais souhaité croiser ce soir.

Notre Sauveur en personne, passablement éméché, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Eh beh, me voilà dans de beaux draps. Je reste pourtant assit, aristocratie oblige, et le fixe de mon air le plus méprisant possible.

« -Potter… J'ignorais qu'en plus d'être stupide, tu étais un alcoolique… Saoul si tôt dans la soirée, il faut le faire…

-Ta gueule Malfoy, y a une raison pour que je boive…

-Et j'imagine que c'est, comme d'habitude, pour « oublier le poids de la guerre, les souffrances », et patati, et patata… Pitoyable…

-Nan, c'est pas pour ça…

-Pour quoi, alors ? »

Je lève un sourcil, faussement intéressé, tandis que lui se ressert un verre de Whisky Pur Feu, tout en se saisissant sur la table d'un drôle de petit objet enrubanné dans du papier doré… Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ?

« -Malfoy, tu sais comment on mange les Ferrero Rochers ?

-Les quoi ? Pose ce verre, t'as pas besoin de boire plus.

-Mais si !! Tu comprends pas… Attends, je vais te montrer comment on les mange, c'est tout un savoir faire ! »

Il boit son verre cul sec, sans doute pour se donner du courage, et je commence à craindre ce qui est dans son autre main. A savoir le « Ferrero Rocher »…J'espère que ce n'est pas la nouvelle arme de destruction massive made by the vieux fou…

Il repose le verre sur la table, me regardant d'un air lubrique, avant, l'entement, de se décider à ôter du Ferrero Rocher son enveloppe protectrice. Moi, je garde ma baguette à portée de main. Déjà que Potter est pas doué, alors si en plus il est saoul, je risque d'y laisser des plumes.

Je ferme à demi un œil pour le protéger contre une éventuelle attaque lorsque l papier tombe négligemment au sol dévoilant ce qui ressemble à une petite boule marron recouverte de boursouflures plus claires… Et qui sent le chocolat à plein nez.

En tout cas, ça ne ressemble pas à une arme, loin de là… On dirait même une simple friandise… Et cette idée se confirme quand je vois Potter approcher lentement le chocolat de ses lèvres, pour y croquer une légère partie.

Oh, il n'y a mit que le bout des dents, ses lèvres caressant doucement la surface rugueuse du Ferrero… C'est une vision que je pourrais qualifier de paradisiaque, dans la mesure, où, faisant ce petit mouvement, il ne me quitte pas des yeux, une lueur lubrique dans le regard.

Il recommence son petit numéro plusieurs fois, prenant bien son temps pour manger la croûte extérieure du chocolat. Je crois même avoir entendu un petit gémissement rauque s'échapper de sa gorge, et, à cette pensée, je sens le sang affluer dans mon bas ventre… Et m… Zut !

Il me sourit, une fois que la première couche de la friandise fut ôtée, dévoilant une seconde couche, qui ressemblait vaguement à du biscuit.

Cette fois ci, il la prend entre ses doigts, délicatement, et en caresse la surface avec volupté… je m'imagine être entre ses mains, dieu que cela ferait du bien… Qu'il me caresse, me titille de la sorte… Hum, un véritable régal.

Il ouvre le chocolat en deux, au niveau d'une scission déjà faite auparavant, et dévoile, dans une main le biscuit creux, et dans l'autre, sa seconde moitié, mais remplie de chocolat mou… Je crois savoir ce qu'il va faire, et cette simple pensée agrandit mon excitation tandis que je ne prête plus aucune attention à la fête, qui a, apparemment, migré vers les dortoirs masculins.

Il mange sans plus de cérémonie le biscuit, et saisit entre deux doit le chocolat fondu pour manger l'autre partie de la seconde couche. Bientôt, entre ses doigts taché ne reste plus que cet ultime met, et je me mors les lèvres en voyant ce qu'il va en faire.

Il s'en badigeonne copieusement les doigts, avant de lécher consciencieusement ce qui reste autour de la noisette, dernier noyau de la friandise.

Sa langue sort lentement de son orifice buccal, s'attarde autour du chocolat, comme pour le sentir, avant de le frôler avec douceur, pour retourner dans son antre chaude, et en goûter la senteur interdite. Je déglutis, mon pantalon est de plus en plus serré, et j'ai une folle envie de lui bondir dessus pour lui lécher ses doigts salis…

Il ne me quitte pas des yeux, et je le soupçonne de jouer avec ma patience.

Enfin, la noisette en entièrement découverte, mais il ne s'y attarde pas, la gobant simplement.

Il regarde ensuite ses mains, surpris qu'il y reste du chocolat, et ses prunelles émeraudes se tournent vers moi… Là je vais plus pouvoir tenir…

« -Potter, tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?

-Hum ? Sans doute, oui »

Sa réponse, autant que sa langue, qui s'était entourée à présent autour de son index, me fit frémir, et je crois bien que c'est à ce moment ci que je perdis complètement mes idées et mon sang froid.

Je me levais d'un bond, allant jusqu'à son fauteuil où je lui saisis d'autorité la main, qui, doigts tendus, semblait m'attendre. Le visage de ma Némésis se fendit en un large sourire, et il approcha lui même de ma bouche la friandise qu'il lui restait.. Ses doigts, en l'occurrence.

Je gémis d'excitation en les sentant s'engouffrer dans ma bouche, tandis que ma langue allait s'y entourer instinctivement, goûtant à mon tour ce Ferrero Rocher, qui ne me semblait plus du tout une simple friandise… C'était une arme d'excitation massive, à ne plus laisser entre les mains, et les yeux, de personnes saines d'esprit…

Je caresse le poignet du brun, qui bouge légèrement ses doigts à l'intérieur de moi, son autre main remontée jusqu'à mon torse, où il joue avec les quelques centimètres de peau libres qui jonchent mon cou si parfait.

Mmhhh, et le pire, c'est qu'il fait ça bien en plus…

Je ferme les yeux, m'attelant entièrement à ma nouvelle tâche de nettoyage, que je fais méticuleusement, avec certainement beaucoup de zèle !

Il gémit à son tour, et mes mains viennent se poser sur ses cuisses d'elles même, commençant à le caresser à mon tour, le plus sensuellement possible. Je remonte lentement jusqu'à son bassin, continuant de jouer avec ses doigts.

Son érection commence sérieusement à pointer, à lui aussi, et je m'en amuse d'avance. Moi, je n'ai pas bu, moi, je n'oublierai pas ce que nous avons fait…

Allez savoir pourquoi, mais penser soudainement que Potter oublierait cette soirée, me serre le cœur à un point presque douloureux.

Et je ne m'aperçois pas que les autres fêtards sont redescendus du dortoir, et nous fixent tous les deux avec une stupéfaction digne des plus grand films…

* * *

**_Et voilààà, fini pour ce chapitre, qui laisse sur une suspens Touch_**

**_J'espère que vous me pardonnerez_**

**_Et vous, comment mangez vous vos Ferrero Rochers ?_**

**_Hanakaya_**

**_Janvier 2008_**


End file.
